He's Made It His Future
by Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras
Summary: Naruto is a shinobi of inexplicable power. Half of which he actually uses. He is approached by a man of great evil. Will Naruto succumb to that evil or will he be able to stop him. What happens when he has to kill everyone he swore to protect. No one is made aware; which makes his job even harder. How will he survive? Naruto X Fem Itachi. One sided Dark NaruXFem Ita and a lot more.
1. Baby Naruto

He's Made It His Future

Me: First Naruto fanfic I ever completed.

DarkNaruto: Could'a fooled me.

FemItachi: It raised some attention.

Me: Dull as ever but I'm going to change that. Darkus-Godamster Deszaras

* * *

Summary: Naruto is a shinobi of inexplicable power. Half of which he actually uses. He is approached by a man of great evil. Will Naruto succumb to that evil or will he be able to stop him. What happens when he has to kill everyone he swore to protect. No one is made aware; which makes his job even harder. How will he survive? Fem Itachi, Fem Gaara, Fem Sasuke, Fem Shino, Fem Deidara, FemHaku, Fem Tobi, Fem Tobirama, Fem Hidan, and Fem Kabuto. ANBU Mikoto. Major crossovers.

* * *

Chapter 1. Baby Naruto And The Village That Almost Killed Him

* * *

"What should we do with him?" A villager asked. "Kill him." Another one said. "He's a demon that just attacked the village he deserves to die." Roars of approval came after that. "No." A voice said from out of the crowd. "But Fugaku I thought you of all people would want to destroy him too." A villager whined. "Would you want to kill the Yondaime's son?" He asked. "And besides, I promised he would have my daughters hand in marriage. Until then he will be living in the compound with me, my daughter, and my wife." He decreed.

* * *

With the Yondaime gone Konoha didn't have a Hokage, so Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Sandaime; stepped in as a replacement until there was a candidate other than Danzo to take up as Godaime. They were having an emergency meeting about Naruto.

"You make it seem like it's an innocent child." Akira Haruno said though it was a stupid statement. "Of course it's an innocent child what else would it be?" Sarutobi asked sarcastically. "You are too old for your position Sarutobi." A very vengeful Goryu Namikaze said. He was the new clan head as Minato had died. "That thing has killed Minato-sama! I want it stripped of it's Namikaze name and executed immediately!" Sarutobi shook his head. "I can't allow that to happen."

Another clan head; Inoichi Yamanaka, spoke up this time. "He's a demon and it would be best if we kill him." "It would be troublesome to let this child out into the public. Perhaps we should lock him away from all human contact and hidden villages." Shikaku Nara said. "No, I won't let you do that." Fugaku warned.

"Enough!" Sarutobi yelled loud enough to get everybody to stop. "Alright, let's vote. Those in favor of killing Naruto raise your hand." Clans: Haruno, Namikaze, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi were in favor. "Alright, now all those against killing Naruto raise your hand." Clans: Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Hyuga, and the lesser ones were against it. "That settles this matter. Meeting adjourned."

Sarutobi made sure to put out a law against killing Naruto, still people didn't abide by it. The following incidents caused a lot of problems for Konoha. Though one stood out from all the others…

* * *

People's discomfort in having a Jinchuuriki caused tensions to rise. Uchiha kinsmen and other villagers decided to act against the council and the Hokage to get revenge.

It was 1:00 in the day and from the distance you would have thought it was a stampede but it turned out to be a mob running towards the compound. Fugaku put out the alert. "Everyone to your posts. Show them what an Uchiha is!" He then turned to his wife. "Dear, protect the children. If there are too many, don't hesitate to ask for help." They headed to the underground networks where they could get to the Hokage's tower.

Sarutobi dispatched ANBU to quell the riot. However, by the time they got there, the damage had been done. Several clan members that were mostly military police had been found dead. Arrests had been made and were all interrogated by the the Torture and Interrogation Dept. exclusively. ANBU made their report to the Hokage and went back to headquarters. Sarutobi asked for Akira, Fugaku, Goryu, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza to speak with him. "How hard is it; to keep control of people and show him some respect?" Sarutobi asked physically and emotionally exhausted. "It is an attack on an innocent child and a whole clan that has me outraged. To add to the point, it was **my** whole clan that was attacked." Fugaku added. "I wouldn't say whole. Some people from your clan were involved." Akira noted. "I know as well as Fugaku does that they weren't the only ones." Sarutobi said. The reason I called the other 5 of you up here is because your clans were also involved in the riot. I want you to pay for the damage. Then you will be put under a budget. Though you may have to go on more missions. You are young but you have to think with wisdom and intelligence." They were in the age range of 17-26, they were young but they had a lot to learn.

And so it was carried out. The clans paid their money and their regular income.

* * *

Five months later

Naruto and Itachi said their first words; Naruto's Hokage and Itachi's Naruto.

Around there is when Mikoto woke up sick to her stomach and had an erratic diet. One day she decided to tell her husband what was wrong. "Honey do you remember when I was pregnant with Itachi?" She asked. "Sort of. What I remember most is your morning sickness." He said. "Well, what if I were to tell you that I have been plagued with morning sickness for a few weeks?" She asked casually with a hint of excitement. Then it dawned on him. Bingo, Yahtzee, hook, line and sinker. "You're pregnant." He asked. He paled as she nodded. "I want to call him or her Sasuke." She said oddly. He wanted to say isn't Sasuke a guy's name, but it proved unwise.

* * *

5 months later

The little babies were ten months old by now and Mikoto was 5 months pregnant.

* * *

Sarutobi called for his old team to meet with him. Orochimaru came first followed by Jiraiya and lastly, Tsunade and a little girl came. Orochimaru donned a pervy smile when he saw the little girl while Jiraiya was looking at Tsunade's breasts. Though Tsunade was supposed to be angry as always, she couldn't help but blush.

Tsunade decided to get to the point. Sarutobi-sensei, where is Minato? I swear if he's sleeping in with his wife or taking an interest in Jiraiya's books, I'll kick him all the way here." Everybody's mouth hung low even Orochimaru's. "Hime, you can't be serious." Jiraiya gaped. "What do you mean?" she asked still not comprehending. "How can you be that clueless?" Orochimaru asked in his state of confusion. Tsunade was angered by that statement. "I'm not clueless now somebody tell what the hell is going on." She shouted.

"Tsunade before you continue, you might not want the child to hear what you say if you swear." Jiraiya added so as not to scare the child. "Shizune, could you please wait outside, but don't wander off, this place is big and I don't want you to get lost." Shizune left, then Tsunade continued to ask where Minato is. "Tsunade, Minato died." Sarutobi said solemnly. Tsunade was in a state of disbelief. "He can't be dead. Jiraiya, if this is some cruel joke, I'll perform a justu so deadly it will cure others while you die." Everybody winced at that. "It's not a joke he died trying to save his son from the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said, taking all hope away from the woman.

Tears began to fall down her face. The oddest thing was that she ran into Jiraiya's arms. "I've lost almost all the people I love. Who would be next?" She mumbled. "Hime, name one other person you love and trust me in the fact that they will not die." He said seriously. "As much as I know I'll regret this; Jiraiya." She huffed. "Well I'm not dead *cough (yet)* so there is no longer a need to be sad." He said softly.

Sarutobi cleared his throat hoping to get to the point. "Now the reason I've called you all here is because I'm naming my successor." He started. "My successor is Jiraiya." He said. They all turned to him in surprise. Orochimaru looked at him in anger. First Minato had taken away his spot as Yondaime and now Jiraiya took away the Godaime position. "So, when do I start?" He asked. "You start right now." Sarutobi said. "Alright, then as my first order as Hokage is to put Orochimaru under arrest for human experimentation." Only Tsunade's jaw dropped. She looked at him in surprise and disbelief.

* * *

Me: If you want to know what the hell this has to do with the plot will make sense in later chapters. Goodnight/Good morning. R&R please


	2. Orochimaru's Arrest

Me: The plot unravels a little after each chapter. All you have to do is piece it together.

FemItachi: That's to much work!

DarkNaruto: Shut up and let him finish!

Me: Hn. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras doesn't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have killed everybody already.

* * *

Chapter 2. Orochimaru's Arrest And The Beginning Of It All

* * *

"That is impossible; no way could Orochimaru have done something like that." She said.

"It's true." Sarutobi explained. "He has been under surveillance on each and every one of his missions. He was using humans; be they ninja, be they ally or enemy as test subjects for his experiments."

Orochimaru sighed. "And I was so looking forward to showing that jutsu you were going to teach Naruto." Jiraiya saw red; no one but Minato, Kushina, and his sensei knew. Or so he thought. He however saw through Orochimaru's plan. He performed a few hand seals at the same time Jiraiya did. "Oiroke no jutsu!**(*1)**" "Gamadaira-Kageayatsuri no jutsu!_**(*2)**_"

Orochimaru tried to knockout Jiraiya only to have the lights knocked out of him by his own shadow. Soon Jiraiya rose from the shadows. "Hmmmm." He mumbled. "What?" Tsunade asked curiously. "Sarutobi-sensei, you see it too don't you?" He asked the older man. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked a little agitated. "I see a lot of similarities in between his female form and you." He said.

"Though this genjutsu is only E-rank it's not supposed to be like activating the Rinnegan like once you activate it it's there. He might have activated it permanently, and I stress the word might." She started giggling. "He looks so much like me but I wonder why."

That was indeed true; Orochimaru retained the long black hair, though now he had a more humane skin color instead of the pale pale white skin color, he had a large bust, full lips, a big waist and a big ass. It was crude but it served it's purposes; like knocking out perverts.

"Take him to a holding cell. A private holding cell just so he doesn't get **raped** in his sleep." He said evilly emphasizing the word rape. Tsunade noticed he was being too nice and wise to a friend and teammate that betrayed him. "Don't you think you're being a little easy on him?" To which he replied. "Oh I've something planned." He walked out of the room, then she walked out followed.

* * *

In the holding cell

Orochimaru woke up in his cell with a squad of ANBU. From what he could tell: there were 7, one was a pregnant woman which was shown by the breasts and obvious swell in the midsection and the others were men.

The Hokage was there along with Tsunade and Hiruzen Sarutobi his former sensei. "Well, does wittle Orochimaru think that if he commits a cwime and thinks he can twick Konoha and get away with it?" Jiraiya asked in a sickly sweet voice that was evil from the first syllable. "The answer is no, he can't so _she_ will pay the price. ANBU! Your target is right in front of you, take her down."

He couldn't believe he said she! He was a male! But he wasn't right now. He was as female as he was naked. And boy was he naked!

Soon, the male ANBU's walked over to her and unzipped their pants and took off their underwear revealing very big, very hard…penises.

Two were positioned at her vagina and anus, another one was positioned at her mouth, two at her breasts, and two at her stomach. Three thrusted in while the other three stroked theirs using her body. They found all the erogenous zones on her body and caressed them, massaged them and licked them. They were doing a good job at stifling their moans except for Orochimaru. She was moaning, squealing and squeaking.

That was the go ahead, they thrusted deeper and faster, making her feel warmth all over. To tell you the truth; she liked it! Then she felt scared. What if they release inside of her? What if the release was too big? What if they beat her then went at it again? What if they tore her up on the insides and it had an adverse effect on her male form? What if she couldn't go back to being a male?

She was panicking. She wanted it all to be over. She soon realized she was reaching her limit. One by one they came; first in her mouth, then on her body and in her ass, finally was the last and biggest load. It filled her up so much, her belly started to bulge, it just kept bulging to the point where it would explode on sight. Jiraiya then walked over and placed a seal on her belly. "This keeps all contents in though it won't kill you. By the time you give birth, it will disappear." He said scaring her out of her wits.

He'd always wanted to see Orochimaru carry his shame in his hands, now in a different sense he was doing just that.

He looked back to see Sarutobi leaving, Tsunade wide eyed and blushing a red that looked more purple than red, and Mikoto was also wide eyed but she was aroused. "Can you please excuse me I have to go take care of some _private_ business." She said as she headed back to the Uchiha district.

Tsunade was trying to achieve a release but two things weighed on her mind; her feelings for Jiraiya, and the fact that she was taking care of Shizune would mean she had no sexual life or an overactive one. She would want both which could be do able; if Shizune and Jiraiya accepted each other. He came up to her and lifted her up into his arms because she was so unresponsive; it took her until they rejoined Shizune that she finally said something. "Jiraiya you know I've always wanted to you to do and that is…" she motioned for him to lean in closer "Fuck me!" she half whispered half moaned. "S-sure." He said still shocked from what had been said. "I want you to come over tonight and Shizune will be going to bed early tonight." She said the last part loud enough for her to hear. "Aw Tsunade-oba, do I have to?" the little girl whined. "Yes we do, so stop whining." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha district

Mikoto was trying to satisfy herself but it just wasn't enough to make herself release, though she didn't come anywhere near. "Fugaku could you help me with something?" He heard that but he instantly knew when he saw her clothes shredded from under her neck all the way down to her thighs. She was breathing heavily accenting her breasts, and belly. That was the only signal she could have sent without making him go in his pants.

Fugaku was a composed man. he had never acted strange in public but in bed with his wife, he was a little out of his head. Okay he was more like a mindless sex zombie. For the next 5 hours, you could hear springs squeaking and moaning coming from the room. Itachi and Naruto had been put in a crib in the next room. It was obvious that they could hear what was going on in the next room but were too oblivious as to what was going on.

* * *

3 ½ years later

Orochimaru had escaped while pregnant. Her last known whereabouts were Oto no Kuni _**(*3)**_ and Otogakure. That was the only lead they had found. Most ANBU hadn't returned from their mission and the ones that did were too broken to give the information. When they didn't, they had to have it extracted in the Torture and Interrogation Dept. and were broken down even more. After that, most agents had committed suicide or had been executed by ANBU/ROOT.

For a year Naruto had been missing from the village. A minority of the villagers believed it was a blessing. Many threw parties and badmouthed the child in the Hokage's presence to test how he interacted with the village about Naruto. He really didn't take notice. He was too wound up in paperwork to take any wind of the bad mouthing. He also was spending his time with his new wife when he wasn't handing out missions, doing paperwork, or meeting with the council.

Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju had gotten married months ago. Every citizen in Konoha and Hi no Kuni (*4) had come to the Marriage. The Daimyo himself was the minister for them. Naruto had grudgingly went to it. Before he went missing, he had found out that Jiraiya and Tsunade were supposed to take care of him when he had no family. He couldn't stay mad at them because Fugaku and Mikoto wouldn't have let him go anyway.

Unfortunately, Mikoto had suffered a miscarriage, she recovered and she'd promised to have another child. Now she was 6 months pregnant and her belly was huge; it had ripped the clothes she was wearing so she cut most of the shredded fabric. The oddest thing was that if you sat quietly, you would hear an ominous pulsating beat, and every second you could see it grow.

One day she woke up and it was as big as Orochimaru's and it stayed like that. That was good, though she was horny as hell! Since Fugaku had to work, he had to leave early. She decided masturbation was the best choice. She rubbed her clit while using her other hand to fondle her breasts. Is it too much to ask for one to multitask?

She was so close but, one emotionless child and one normal (Except when around talking about or even thinking about the former) entered the room. "Kaa-san are you up yet?" Itachi asked crawling onto the bed. "I'm awake." She said "Say, isn't it your first day of school?" She asked. The two nodded. "Well go get ready, I'll be out soon." The children soon left the room and she continued her erotic work. This time she used a dildo and started thrusting like a maniac. She was using all of her restraint not to cum that very second. She pushed it in so far it would be lost in her if she didn't get the biggest one they had. Her walls tightened against and gave one last thrust before pulling it out. She then came long and hard on the bed. She got up, got dressed, changed the bed sheets, and went to ready the children.

* * *

A few minutes later

They were walking to the academy gates. On the way they were receiving murderous glares from the shinobi and civilians. They took no notice but needless to say Itachi was scared of the angry people. She curled into Naruto's chest for safety.

When arriving, they were quick to accept Itachi and lock out Naruto, though Mikoto convinced them and by convinced I mean used the Chidori _**(*5)**_ on their asses.

He was let in but as soon as he was the sensei's told the other children to kill him. Itachi tried helping but she was knocked out. Mikoto tried to get to Naruto only to be restrained by ROOT ANBU. Suddenly a wave of Dark Chakra was felt all over the Shinobi Godaikoku. _**(*6)**_

An explosion from the ground where kids were tackling and trying to kill him, left an uninjured but very different Naruto. He was totally black with fluctuating purple hair. His eyes were white and pupiless. His clothes were black and dark blue. He turned to the scared audience and spoke. "This is not the Kyuubi's Chakra. His is red. This is mine, it has been something I have practicing. This must teach you that provoked and unprovoked attacks will not go unpunished." He then walked over to Itachi and she woke up. Once she was aware of her surroundings she blushed a very dark shade of red. Soon classes started.

* * *

**Just a few things to clear up. **

***1: Sexy Technique **

***2: Toad Flatness Shadow Manipulation Technique.**

***3: Sound Country  
**

***4: Fire Country  
**

***5: One Thousand Birds  
**

***6: Five Great Elemental Countries  
**

**This will appear with all Jutsu and Nature transformations. Just so you know.**

Me: I ask for Reviews. Reviews are greatly accepted. In other words; PLEASE REVIEW.

FemItachi: Hard up for Reviews eh?

DarkNaruto: Can you be any more annoying?

FemItachi: _*Hurt. Clutches chest*_ Don't you love me Naruto-kun?

Me: Clearly he doesn't. Anyways, Review.


	3. Genin And The First Mission Part I

Me: There will be a good reason for this.

FemItachi: We're waiting...

Me: Say's the bitch with the love complex.

DarkNaruto: I know isn't she?

FemItachi: Naruto! You're so mean! _*sobs*_

Me: Unlucky for you; nobody here is on your side.

Furui: Well, I do.

Me: Nobody asked you and you hate Naruto anyway. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras doesn't own Naruto. I do own Furui though seeing as she is an Oc.

* * *

Chapter 3. Graduation To Genin And The First Mission

* * *

By the end of the curriculum, Naruto was at the top of every class. Itachi was second because of a Taijutsu exam she didn't complete. In third was a girl 3 years older than them; her name was Anko Mitarashi.

There was little known about Naruto other than his skill his age and his name; which he openly gave.

He still had almost the whole class against him except for the two and another kid named Furui Nagori; she held a deep respect as well as deep resentment for the Jinchuuriki. She knew how isolated he felt. She knew that like her he was teased. It's hard for a person to go around with a name meaning 'Old Relic' and live it down. The worst thing about that is that her whole clan made fun of her. Though, she had family so she couldn't relate. He had no family and he didn't consider Itachi's mother and father family.

* * *

When the graduation test had concluded, everyone was wearing a Hitai-ate. Itachi ran up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "N-n-Naruto-kun, you…you know I l-love you right." His face didn't change from his impassive look at first, then it warmed up as he gave a cheeky grin. "I wish we were older. Then I could show you how much I love you." He whispered so that only she could hear. She blushed red that would be darker than red itself. Earlier that day he was instructed, Naruto had to meet with the Hokage when the exams had concluded. That made him angry. He had to see the people that were supposed to raise him. From day 1 of being the Hokage, he had ignored his duties as a godfather. Nonetheless, Naruto had stopped caring. "Hey, Tachi-chan, I'll be back soon so wait here alright?" he whispered. "I-I-I'll b-be right here." She said nervously. "I want you to stop that nervous talking; otherwise I'll start seeing someone else." He said jokingly. She then jumped him. "No. No. No. Naruto no leave Itachi-chan. Naruto if you leave me I swear I'll ruin you for every other woman you plan on having." She said threateningly. She then realized that she wasn't nervous anymore. "I did it! Now you won't leave me right?" she asked happily hoping that she wouldn't have to hurt her boyfriend/love/future husband in the future that wouldn't exist in their reality. Yes, she did have…fantasies about Naruto. Actually that was all she dreamt about other than becoming the strongest and sexiest kunoichi in Konoha. "Itachi, you already know the answer." He said, leaving the grounds.

* * *

When he arrived he was soon escorted to his office. He was met with a sight 4/4½ shouldn't be seeing; the Hokage and his pregnant wife having sex on the desk. They were probably just getting started. He managed to see the whole show by hiding in the shadows.

When they were through, he opened the door and shut it. That alerted them to the presence. "You wanted to see Hokage-sama?" he asked. He got down to business. "Please gaki, call me Jiraiya-sama." He said prideful. Naruto looked displeased and very offended. "Wouldn't you care to learn my name instead of calling me gaki?" he asked. Jiraiya gave him a sly smirk. _Like I wanna know this gaki's name._ He thought. "It's Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." He said. This surprised the both of them. There was only one of these Gaki's in existence

"Yes I'm the son of the Yondaime. And yes, I'm your Godson." He said plainly.

"Anyways, I know where your escapee is." He added. "Where is he?" They asked. "He or she should be hiding in her newly founded village called Otogakure, 200 miles northwest of here close to the Village of Yugakure."

They sent the message to the search party immediately.

They went back to business. "I heard that you graduated from the Academy today." Where did he hear that from? He didn't even know who he was until he told him. "I have to ask; how did you know that when, a few minutes ago, we didn't know who he was? Asked Tsunade, rubbing her 7 month old belly that created an opening in her clothes. "Well when I asked about Naruto, this week a civilian told me about you graduating; though the way they said it disgusted me." he said. Naruto left soon after that. Little did he know that Some people along with Jiraiya and Tsunade were planning something evil.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto and the class reconvened at their usual classroom.

Everyone noticeably moved away from Naruto including Itachi.

The next thing that would piss him off that day was that they reluctantly decided on him being a genin.

Anko had already been called; she cried tears of joy.

They were announcing his team; anybody who wasn't chosen was scared of being on his team. "Team 7: Itachi Uchiha, Furui Nagori, a-a-and N-n-Narut-to N-Nam-mik-kaze. Your sensei is Yuudai Moto."

He was not pleased at the looks he received. Most of them being "How does a demon get put on a team with two beautiful Kunoichi?", "Watch it demon, if you hurt those two, I'll kill you.", "It should've died when it was born.", "I'd pray for them because being on a team like that, he could kill them just because they exist.", and "Who knows what he might do if he's on their team?". _GREAT! PERFECT! FUCKING FANTASTIC! _He thought while retaining a cold smirk.

Itachi was in turmoil, she was sobbing on the inside while sweating on the outside. _W-why? I l-love Naruto-kunnnnn. Why do they have to be so mean? *gasp* NOOOOO! It's happening! AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! _She thought as her mind blanked and resumed as semi normal.

They soon left to meet their sensei out by the gates.

The rest of the genins barred him from leaving the classroom and charged at him. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" _**(*1)**_ He sent the other genin flying. He charged another attack. "Meiton: KYUUKETSUKO!" _**(*2)**_ He was draining chakra out of the other genins. "Release me! Otherwise I'll kill you." He grinned maliciously. They immediately crawled out of the way. He didn't however stop the attack.

The extra chakra was going to be helpful in his upcoming conquest/journey/travels. He knew that the Hokage would want answers and probably blame him. He used a Fuuinjutsu to seal the bodies preventing them from being autopsied. Should they be autopsied or at least one of them then they'd turn to dust and the dirt would absorb the dust and send it to his location, where the bodies would reanimate themselves, then he could rebuild them to his heart's desire, in the end product would be monstrous immortal vessel with a mind he created, for a very powerful Jinchuuriki; being immortal himself. This could also spread; be it through reproduction or assimilation, but resurrection was not an option. He would have to use the Edo Tensei _**(*3)**_ for that and that was a long process. He called this technique HosokuTamashi Hoyou no fuuin. _**(*4)**_ With that he left to go find his team.

* * *

At The Gates

Naruto saw the other teammates enjoying themselves and talking amongst one another.

He was about to leave when they spotted him. "Alright, now that our third teammate is here let's start with the introductions." Itachi looked clueless. "Sensei, could you demonstrate how to do that?" She asked. "Alright, my name is Yuudai Moto. My likes are none of your business. * cough sleeping* My dislikes are nothing to concern yourself about. * cough Naruto cough cough* My hobbies, goals, and dreams are my secret. *cough Icha Icha cough*" The two kunoichi looked dumfounded. _All we got was his name!_ They thought in unison. "Alright, Itachi you're up." He said in a raspy voice. "YOSH! My name is Itachi Uchiha! My like are my Kaa-san and my Tou-san! My dislikes are meanies, rapists, evil people and Naruto-teme!" She said pointing an accusatory finger at Naruto while the other two glared at him. "My Hobbies are training and researching. My dream is to find a man who will love me and protect me from that." _She fell to their tricks also. Love can only go so far Itachi, and mine for you is wearing thin. And here I thought I would be one of your likes. You had better hope that there is time for redemption later. _Naruto thought. "Alright, Furui you're next." "My name is Furui Nagori. My likes are my family and my clan; which you don't have Naruto. My dislikes are Naruto-Oni, rapists, arrogant people, and thugs. My Hobbies are training and changing my looks. My goals and dreams are...well...I don't know yet." "Anyways, forget about Naruto. Why are you late? Did you take your time just to kill some babies on your way here?"He chuckled and spoke. "My name is Naruto Namikaze A.K.A Jinchuuriki, Gaki, Teme, Oni, Kyuubi Ningen, Kyuubi, and It. Everything else is private." He said to them in a half mocking half accusatory tone. They frowned.

"Alright, on to other business. Now you aren't officially a genin team yet. You still need to take the bell test. This test has a 66.6% chance of failure. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7:00 am tomorrow. Don't eat or you'll puke." The Kunoichi looked stunned. "A test on teamwork. You might as well report to the Hokage that team 7 has failed." "Teme! we are Konoha-nin! we succeed at everything we do!"Itachi said in a weird fanatical way. "Believe what you want. It won't save you in the future." He said and left. His sensei ran after him. "Hey, gaki! Aren't you going to take the test?" He asked. Naruto dismissed the false concern. "No. Besides, they won't want to work with me anyway. You might as well just fail me. I'm going to my new confinement cell 30 ft. under the ground. Goodbye." He then left, leaving them in shock.

* * *

Inside The Academy

Meanwhile, a teacher found the class of dead students and the teacher. He sent a message to the Hokage about the incident.

He sent ANBU to retrieve the bodies and take them to the hospital, once there he would order the chief Medic-nin, which happened to be Tsunade, to autopsy each and every one of them.

* * *

At The Hospital

Tsunade was cutting open one of the bodies when the organs disintegrated; the body following. "What the hell?" She shouted in surprise. The assistants helping her shouted. "Tsunade-sama, the body's gone!"

"Tsunade-sama, this one's gone too!"

"Tsunade-sama, this one's completely dust!"

"Tsunade-sama, they're all gone!"

"Damn! Jiraiya's gonna be pissed when he hears about this." He had seen and he had heard and he was pissed as fuck.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was being escorted to his cell.

It was a dark place; which he commended them on. They punched in the mouth for that and said. "We don't take compliments from the Kyuubi." He still talked though; he wanted more vessels so he could make an army.

Once there, he saw the cell; it was wide and spacious, though there was only dirt in that space.

He smirked. He wouldn't be there every waking hour but he would be there when came to check up on him. **If** they came to check up on him.

Just in case, he put a seal on the ground. He then Shunshinned out to different places in the village via Shunshin no jutsu _**(*5)**_ and the Kage no Koushin no jutsu _**(*6)**_ to set up a network of seals all around the village; without alerting anybody. He Shunshinned to a dense area of the forest.

* * *

Forest outside Konoha

"Mokuton: Ichi-yashiki no jutsu!" _**(*7)**_ he shouted. Wooden pillars sprouted from the ground. More sprouted and fabricated a large mansion. He then fortified the building with Koton. _**(*8)**_ He repeated the same process to make a large compound; in which there were 10 large mansions that could fit 900 people or more. To end the process, he put a special seal on the compound.

Surprisingly, No one saw the giant compound. The seal along with the others worked as a proximity alarm and a matter disappearing seal. He went to one of the mansions that contained a laboratory. He went down to a room that contained many capsules. The bodies reintegrated inside the capsules. He started working on the bodies, first closing the capsules to accelerate growth. The cellular structures were fortified with small portions of his chakra; which he would be able to regenerate. He increased muscular tissue in various places on the male body. He did the same thing on the female bodies including the breast to an F size cup clearly.

Perviness exists everywhere and in every person. What surprised him was that altering bodies was how it started. He hoped he could keep it under control.

Anyways, as soon as he was finished they awoke. "_**How may we serve you Naruto-sama?**_" they said in unison.

He would have teared up, but he plainly replied. "Until I give you your orders, you must remain here. Under no circumstances are you to leave understand?" They nodded in agreement.

He left them in their capsules.

He left that mansion and went to his mansion.

He went to a special fuuinjutsu room where he sealed a link to all the alarms in the form of a cursed seal along his upper right limb. He then bandaged it so that no one would suspect anything.

After that he was off to his bed. He took a bath, cleaned himself without the bandages, brushed his teeth, put on a pair of boxers, and went to sleep in his big bed.

* * *

The Next Morning

A dull light shone straight in his eyes, waking him up instantly.

He got dressed in dark coloured clothes. Those clothes consisted of: Black pants with Dark Blue stripes going up the sides, Indigo shirt, Black undershirt, Black and Dark Blue sleeveless jacket, Dark purple shinobi sandals, and a black Konohagakure Hitai-ate that he tied around the left side of his head. (Similar to how Zabuza ties his)

* * *

In Konoha

He Shunshinned to the holding cell a few seconds before the guards opened the cell door.

The advantage Naruto had was that there were no windows, the cell wasn't bugged, and the room had absolutely no connection to the outside.

The guards opened the door to the cell seeing a smirking Naruto.

He had activated the seal on his compound hiding it from Konoha.

* * *

Konoha's Surface

He went to the Mission assignment desk with his team to get their first mission.

When they got there the Hokage assigned them an A-rank mission to Kumogakure then to Amegakure.

News had spread about a terrorist group.

Naruto already knew what was happening so he decided to give them information. "Since the Second Shinobi World War, Ame's government hasn't been stable under Hanzo the Salamander. He didn't do good deeds as village leader and things didn't go well for Ame over the years so, a group of revolutionaries called Akatsuki formed an opposition; the ones you call terrorists. It was started by three of Jiraiya's old students: Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. They were orphaned because of Konoha-nins killing their parents in raids or in the war. That was when Nagato first used the Rinnegan. I'd say we'd better get there soon before this causes Ame's destruction." _As if I'd care if Ame was destroyed or not, though I would care if I wasn't the one destroying it._ He thought.

After the debrief, he Shunshinned to his cell, and then to his mansion.

* * *

In The Lab

He went to the mansion where his vessels were being contained. He had awoken them and after their pledge of allegiance, he gave them their orders.

"You're to go to Kumogakure where you'll attack my teammates but when I appear; you'll cease and then start dressing them down for being weak. You have fabricated all the shinobi's Hitai-ate's right?" "Yes Naruto-sama." They replied. "Then take out the Kumogakure one's alright?" "Yes Naruto-sama." He cackled like a madman. The vessels shuddered at the sinister sound that emanated from their masters mouth. The whole five countries cringed.

"Now I will want you to work on me." He continued. Soon they performed the same operation though instead of accelerating his growth, they increased his muscular physique. He came out looking almost like a five year old on steroids but he was nowhere near steroid level muscles; he was just very toned.

He repeated his nightly process, then he repeated the morning process; though he did remember to get provisions for the voyage.

He was then escorted by his guards to the gates.

Unfortunately for his team he arrived early; he decided to fake being asleep. When they saw him asleep; they took a long view of their teammate and set off without him. Though, Itachi wanted to wait for him she decided it would be a waste of time so, she left him with a deep red blush on her got up, winked, and teleported away a minute after they left.

They wasted no time in getting to the border. It only took them a few hours because they ran there.

* * *

Kaminari no Kuni borders-Later That Day _**(*9)**_

The vessels had already used the Jikuukan Ido no jutsu to go back and enter all the Chuunin and Jonin exams in every affiliation managing to keep themselves secret. _**(*10)**_

"Watch out ahead. We've got extra chakra signatures." He warned. "You might as well show yourselves, we are from Konoha, if you're here to attack, then be prepared to be destroyed!" Said 2 overconfident genin and an overly confident Jonin.

_Heh, pathetic. Pride won't save you in the end; not even you Itachi._ He thought.

He went to the nearest tree to watch the show…

* * *

**The list from this Chapter is bigger.**

***1: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
**

***2: Dark Release: Inhaling Maw  
**

***3: Impure World Resurrection/Reincarnation  
**

***4: Captured Soul Possession Seal  
**

***5: Body Flicker Technique  
**

***6: Marching In The Shadows Technique  
**

***7: Wood Release: One Mansion technique  
**

***8: Steel Release. **

***9: Lightning Country  
**

***10: Space-Time Migration Technique  
**

**Yeah.  
**

Me: The third and weirdest chapter yet. Review please.


	4. Genin And The First Mission Part II

He's made it his future

Me: Continuation of the last chapter.

DarkNaruto: Here I kill more people.

FemItachi: _*sobs*_ Naruto! Please come back to me!

Me: Too late. He's already gone. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4. The First Mission Part II

* * *

Flashback

"_You might as well show yourselves, we are from Konoha, if you're here to attack, then be prepared to be destroyed!" said 2 overconfident genin and an overly confident Jonin. Heh, pathetic. Pride won't save you in the end; not even you Itachi. He thought._

_He went to the nearest tree to watch the show…_

Flashback end

* * *

The Kumo-nin pulled out their tantos. ¾ of the Konoha-nin laughed disdainfully. "Kenjutsu? You seriously think you can fight us with Kenjutsu? Prepare to die!" They charged at the Kumo-nin.

Naruto laughed at the next sight; each of them had come into contact with a luscious bosom. The women didn't mind but they were very flustered. The men laughed and pried the kiddies from the women, and then they proceeded to beat them to semi-death using the Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho _**(*1)**_ which surprised them because it was a Hyuga technique. (Not anymore!)

Their medic-nin healed the wounds and talked with Naruto like he was family. "Naruto how is it that an Uchiha can be so weak if they talk about themselves in such a high manner?" One asked. He laughed. "They are, it's just that their egos are bigger than the Juubi." Itachi stood heartbroken and teary eyed. Furui stepped up and slapped him hard! "Don't speak to an Uchiha and your teammate like that Oni!" She spat. The others were shocked at the turn of events.

A small girl about their age ran up and gave him a hug. "What's up with this picture?" he asked. "Oh! H-hi my name's Samui." Said a surprisingly cold kunoichi. No doubt that she was a genin, but she acted like she was a Jonin.

He decided to continue with mission so that Nagato would still live. _Nagato and the Akatsuki are still of use to me; though they won't be if these fools dawdle in my time_. He thought. His subordinates caught onto his thought and voiced it to them differently. "Well, we should be going." They said. The others were surprised at this. "Aren't you going to tell us about the mission?" The Kumo-nin looked surprised. "I have it on good authority that Naruto-kun told you. He did didn't he?" He asked. Yuudai nodded. Furui voiced her opinion disdainfully. "We did but because he is an Oni, we thought he was lying." She said. Itachi squeaked out a rather rude retort. "Furui! Don't accuse him of lying just because he's a monster!" As soon as she said it, she shut her mouth. Two of the Kumo-nin took the two small Kunoichi and slapped them repeatedly. After that they warned them. "_Don't disrespect your own teammate like that. He's not an Oni." _They said in unison.

The leader made the decision to go to Ame before things could turn to shit.

They were running.

By nightfall, they arrived at the border of Oto no Kuni _**(*2)**_ and Yu no Kuni _**(*3)**_.

Itachi, Yuudai, and Furui were panting violently. Baffled by the fact that Naruto wasn't panting or heaving at all, they took long drinks and went to sleep.

The rest turned to him and bowed. "_**What are your orders Naruto-sama?**_" they all asked in unison, save for Samui. "Naruto-san why are they bowing before you?" she asked curiously. "Oh, it's nothing you need worry about. If we meet again someday, I'll tell you." _If you join me._ He thought. He then put her to bed and went back to talk with his minions. "Nagato, as I have proven is useless. I am planning for Akatsuki to join Konoha. I know that Nagato has a daughter with Konan that they have recently hidden in Kusa. Her name is Karin and I want her to be retrieved before Oto takes her in. Orochimaru had his/her children already. Tobi, the bitch who assumingly killed my parents-"

* * *

Miles away at Mountain's Graveyard…

"A-Ah-AHHH-CHOOOO" sneezed a cloaked woman in her laboratory. This confused her. "Who the hell is talking about me?" she asked.

* * *

Back with Naruto

"Is going to pay when she thinks I stupidly gave away her secret information. Itachi loves me and I love her terribly but I know that if the future as it was told means things will not end happily for the both of us. There are others who love me but I couldn't love them, not like Itachi-chan." Itachi heard him mostly talk about his love for her, but she shoved off the emotion and filled with disturbing thoughts about killing Naruto and having sex with him, then went happily went to sleep.

"_**She heard Naruto-sama.**_" They said. "Good. I would never love beings like them. Start planning for tomorrow; we will be closer to destroying them." He said. "Nagato and Konan are fools. They will bend at my will when they know that I know about Karin. I swear if Sasori hears me now he'll wish he didn't turn himself into a living puppet." He chuckled. They went to sleep soon afterwards.

* * *

The Next day

By midday, they reached the Ame no Kuni _**(*4)**_ and Hi no Kuni _**(*5)**_ borders.

They stopped for lunch before continuing to Ame.

As they got closer, the sunny skies got dark in an instant. Thunder rolled as rain dropped slightly then harder as they got closer to Akatsuki. _Let's hope that Hanzo hasn't attacked yet._ He thought. They arrived to a standoff between Hanzo, Danzo, ROOT and Ame-nin against Akatsuki or the three leaders of Akatsuki. Those leaders being: Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. Konan was being held hostage by Hanzo. _Grrr. If it was just me and my subordinates this wouldn't have happened. If they're so weak it will cost them._

He snuck up on the ROOT teams taking out one by one without making a sound. One of the Ame-nin noticed him and went through an odd sequence of hand seals. "Amegakure Rendan no jutsu!" _**(*6)**_ Raindrops came out of nowhere and fell on Naruto like cannonballs. They winced at that. He shoved off the feeling of pain. And he charged an attack. _Considering it is raining I'll use my favourite Raiton jutsu._ "Raiton: Raiho!" _**(*7)**_ A huge boom was heard after a blast of water and light. He turned to face the Ame leader and ROOT leader as he switched his Kekkei Genkai. _This mimics the effects of the Gedo Mazo __**(*8)**__; though this doesn't require a large statue to emerge from the ground and come to life._ He thought. "Meiton: Kage Dai Ryu!" _**(*9)**_ A translucent violet dragon appeared and encircled the sinister men. To be merciful he stole the soul of Hanzo only leaving Danzo alive. He cowered before the boy instantly knowing who he was. "Leave Danzo, before I change my mind." _How easy it is to prostrate yourself just because of who the other person is._ He thought. The old-war hawk ran as fast as he could back to Konoha.

He jumped down to the Akatsuki. "Do you know how foolish that was to accept that meeting; if I had not come Karin would probably be an orphan." They gasped. Yahiko grabbed Naruto by the collar. "How the fuck do you know about that?" he screamed. He placed his palm on Yahiko's chest which forced the orange haired kid a mile back. In a demonic but also robotic voice he gave them an ultimatum they could not refuse. "**I suggest you come with us back to Konoha or I will be forced to destroy you and let Orochimaru ****RAPE**** your child.**" They conceded, not wanting Orochimaru, who would have killed them when they were younger, to rape Nagato and Konan's daughter. Though just to be sure it wasn't a trick they asked him a question. How do you that I even have a daughter?" Konan asked. "It is simple there is only one other person at this time who has the Rinnegan. Those people being: Nagato, Karin, Myself and the Kumo-nin here." He said and at that instant his eyes and the Kumo-nin's eyes changed from striking oceanic blue to purple with a black ripple-like pattern in each eye. It disappeared afterwards. Nagato spoke up this time. "Very well, we understand your offer and concede to your wishes. We will go with you back to Konoha." Konan was shocked and worried. "Nagato! You wish for us to go back to the village that killed our parents and almost killed us?" she asked hugging him tightly. "I have weighed the options; it seems that joining Konohagakure is better than leaving or having our child become an orphan. I would rather not have Orochimaru coming near our child." He said. "Naruto-san, I wish to ask you about why you want us to come to Konohagakure." "Even if Danzo tried to slaughter you and some Konoha-nin killed your parents by accident it does not mean that you should hate the whole village. As you know a shinobi must kill the enemy if that is his or her last choice. I know for certain that they regret it but it could not be helped. And besides as Hokage your sensei would give you a warm welcome and readily accept you into the village." Yahiko stared at the boy. "You're supposed to tell that our fucking sensei is the leader of that damn village." "Yahiko! Watch your language!" Konan warned. Naruto chuckled. "It would be customary not to show me any favouritism. People would kill you for that. Do not worry, you will succumb to the hate they have for me. This may not be the best example, but it should not break your decision."

That was all that was said for the rest of the day. Naruto's team remained silent. The Kumo team gave sad smiles and stayed silent. The Akatsuki leaders absorbed the information and gave the boy silent respect.

* * *

The Next Day

The whole group was woken up by the very bright sun.

After eating, they packed their food, weapons, and whatnot.

Before they left, Naruto bit his thumb to draw out blood; he slammed it to the ground. "Kuchiyose: Ryu no Kiria, Ryu no Kaede!" _**(*10)**_ Two large dragons appeared in front of them all. "How do we serve you Naruto-sama?" Kiria asked. "How are you in requirement of my services today Naruto-sama?" Kaede asked. "Good, Kaede deliver this to the _Hokage_ and tell him the mission is almost finished. Kiria, you are to take me to Kusagakure to find Karin; the baby with the Rinnegan." They did as were commanded. Kiria had made it to Kusa in a matter of minutes. Karin was found inside of an orphanage. He had to tell them that her parents had only left her so she could be safe if her parents died. They gave him the child and he was back in a minute. Kiria spoke when Naruto asked him about Kaede's status. "Sir, Kaede Gave the message to the _Hokage_, we should go now." He smirked and handed the child over to Konan, who smiled and thanked him.

As the hours passed they arrived at the gates of Konoha while the sun was still up. Once inside they reached the Hokage's office. "Who summoned the dragon? Dragons are dangerous creatures to be summoned because; THEY ARE STRONGER THAN ALL OF THE BIJUU OTHER THAN THE JUUBI!" He outright screamed. "Not all of the one's you know." Naruto muttered. "Naruto, you are being sent to find 6 bodies for the Six paths of Pain." He said almost lax.

"Yes sir."

"Good, the mission…begins…now?" he said, after noticing Naruto's disappearance.

* * *

The Next Day (It gets tiring.)

Naruto was searching every country with his summons and subordinates. So far he had only found two bodies. He had come across a stray Kunoichi. From what he had analyzed, she was dying. An illness that had been racking away at her body was finally killing her. He rushed forward to aid but she was dead before she hit the ground. _She could be a good body, no doubt about that._ He thought. He slung her over his back along with the other bodies. He was off to Takigakure to find the next body. He sealed the three bodies in a scroll and put it in his pocket.

* * *

In Takigakure

He found the Taki-nin easily. She was Sannin level at best. She did remind you of Tsunade; she was curvaceous, busty, silver haired, and had striking green eyes. That wasn't the worst part. Diagnostics had shown that she was sexually abused, sexually assaulted, and emotionally abused. She had committed suicide 4 hours before he even came back from the first mission. He healed the stab wound which was cured easily, even though she was dead. He hoisted her over his back and set off for Kirigakure.

* * *

In Kirigakure

He had seen the acceptable body and went to his domicile to execute him. This man was abnormal in appearance; he had no neck, an oddly shaped head, bald, a large jaw. He was able to use Chakra threads and many puppet techniques. Unluckily for him, Naruto knew some puppet techniques though he wouldn't be in use of them. He kept hearing infantile cries. He shut down all electromagnetic functions in his body with one touch. He sealed it inside another scroll. He left for Tanigakure soon afterwards.

* * *

In Tanigakure

The Damn village knew he was here...

Konoha must have had an influence on this village.

No sooner had he stepped into Kawa no Kuni _**(*11)**_ had they sent divisions of Tani-nin into "war"; he liked this feeling that grew and pulsated through his body. "Doton: Haka-ka Sekai O Sakasama!" _**(*12)**_ everything and everyone who was either growing there or fighting there was uprooted and sucked into the ground. There was only one Kunoichi that was alive and strong but was still taken down by him. He sealed the last body in a scroll and took off for Tanigakure.

He set his eyes on the village. His eyes then turned into the Sharingan which then converted into the Mangekyo Sharingan. His Sharingan had a sun like appearance with more tomoe than the original Sharingan had. "Amaterasu!" Black flames surrounded the village screams of life being taken away from this world was soon silenced by the burning flames. He felt overwhelming sense of joy.

If wasn't careful Konoha would be on his ass. He needed to get rid of the evidence of him being there. "Suiton: Suiryudan!" _**(*13)**_ Bodies were washed away but the flames still burned. Most of the bodies oddly, were burned inside out; still unsalvageable. _Damn I can't use them._ He thought.

He went back to Konoha.

He had completed his mission.

* * *

**The list gets longer.**

***1: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms  
**

***2: Sound Country  
**

***3: Hot Water Country  
**

***4: Rain Country  
**

***5: Fire Country  
**

***6: Hidden Rain Barrage Technique  
**

***7: Lightning Release: Thunder Cannon  
**

***8: Demonic Statue Of The Outer Path  
**

***9: Dark Release: Large Shadow Dragon  
**

***10: Summoning: Kiria and Kaede the Dragons/Kiria the Dragon and Kaede the Dragon  
**

***11: River Country  
**

***12: Earth Release: World Upside Down Burial  
**

***13: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet  
**

Me: So tell me how I did. How the hell is it so hard to create one chapter?

DarkNaruto: You have to think of where the story is going and in what direction you want this story to take.

FemItachi: _*sobbing but hopeful* _I will get Naruto back I promise you that!

DarkNaruto: Give it up will you?

FemItachi: W-what? W-why?

Me: He's gone forever. He has joined my side.

**Questions: How does Naruto know of said events?**

**How does Naruto have the Sharingan?**

**How does he know all of these techniques?  
**

**Why does Kumogakure know the Jyuuken/Gentle Fist?  
**

**What happened to Naruto's parents?  
**

**Does Naruto really have the Rinnegan?  
**

**What happens to Tanigakure now?  
**

**Bye-Bye!  
**


	5. Back In The Village

He's made it his future

Me: The fifth chapter...Naruto is pissed.

FemItachi: _*crying in a corner* _Naruto! Please come back to-

DarkNaruto: Itachi, I love you but you have to stop.

FemItachi: _*clutches her chest*_ Naruto! You care!

DarkNaruto: I do but you have to fight for my humanity. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Grrr! This mushiness doesn't suit me. Get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 5. Back in the village

* * *

Things had gone well by the time he re-entered the village; or as well as things could go with him. They grudgingly let him into the village. People barred him from entering many shops. He released the bodies from the scroll and dropped them off at the new Akatsuki base.

Inside the Akatsuki base

Naruto had left instructions for Nagato on how to use the paths and to select which one to use for which ability. "Naruto-san, thank you for doing this for us." He said. Konan nodded her head kindly. "His face resembles my imouto's, though it could be impossible; I have not seen her in years." Konan asked him a question. "Do you think he is related to Kushina?" He looked away. "Nagato Uzumaki, give me a straight answer or I'll beat you into submission!" She raised her fist at him.

"Alright, I do think that Naruto is my nephew, though I would have to inquire about who his parents are. In truth, I haven't seen my imouto since she was 5. After she left, enemy shinobi destroyed Uzushoigakure. My family had moved to Amegakure wherein they died after the second war. As far as I now, he is just some child." He sighed. "I knew I would never see my friends again including my girlfriends. Not that I regret leaving, because I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." Konan's eyes misted over. She knew this was important to him he could have more family than he actually thought he had. he would finally have a link to his lost sister.

"Let's start work on these bodies. I think that the bodies should be ordered as follows: Deva Path=Tani-nin, Animal Path=Stray-Kunoichi, Asura Path=Kiri-nin, Human Path=Taki-nin, Preta Path=Kusa-nin and the Naraka Path=Iwa-nin." She said.

It took a few hours but it was complete. They were alive. The female Paths giggled while the male Paths scratched the back of their necks. Well it was a sight; 6 orange haired people standing there. They also had the Rinnegan. The females had large breasts, which were hidden somewhat by their cloaks. Their skin looked so milky white.

"Nagato-kun." She said sweetly. He was fucked. If he answered it wrong he would be fucked. If he answered it right but the answer was not a good one he would be fucked. If he didn't answer he would be fucked. If he didn't keep eye contact with her he would be fucked. The best thing he could do was hope and pray for the best. "Do you think I'm bustier than them?" she asked in that same sickly sweet voice with a seductive undertone. "U-um y-yes." "Well, that's good to know; that you won't be turning to them for sexual…activities." She sighed. She tackled him and kissed him all over. "Konan-chan, please, let's not do this in front of them." She blushed as she saw the girls giggling and the boys whistling. She then dragged him to their bedroom. Shouts of "OH NAGATO!" and "DAMMIT KONAN YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" were heard throughout the base.

* * *

In Konoha

Naruto Shunshinned to his mansion where he waited for his undercover agents.

_Damn the Akatsuki base is 130 miles northeast from here. That base faces Amegakure. What's this? _He thought.

There was a letter on top of the capsules. The drones were back and in cryo-stasis. He opened the letter and read it.

_Good work with Tani; it is now being colonized. They can fool the other countries and villages until it is time. Go to Ishi and Raze it. It will create political unrest between Iwa and Suna. I also want you to help with building Oto. Signed Rinjo-sama._

He immediately knew who it was from. He was biding his time. Ishigakure would be destroyed just not as soon as his master had wanted. He was also now a part of Akatsuki. He would be doing B-rank, A-rank and S-rank missions on a daily basis. That was until the Chuunin exams, which were in two months.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you have any files on a Kushina Uzumaki?" Nagato asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" "I want to know about my sister. I would also like to see the files on Naruto Namikaze."

At this the Hokage's face turned serious. "Naruto Namikaze's file is restricted."

"Why is-"

"I would ask you not to talk about the Oni-gaki in this holy place."

"Jiraiya, you do remember I could still blow this village to bits. Now, I ask you to let me see those files, and never, ever, talk about him like that again." He said threateningly.

He left and slammed the door loudly. He went to the archive to get all the information.

He had his paths to help him search.

* * *

In The Archives

Nagato was ordering has Paths to search the archives. "Alright, Deva and Naraka; search all shinobi under K, Preta and Animal; search all shinobi under U, and Human and Asura search all kunoichi files. The Human Path whined as she held onto the Asura path while pouting cutely.

He snorted while looking around for the Animal and Preta Paths. They were hiding in a random aisle having sex. Lithe body was against muscular body. "I'd search through the books and wait until we reach the base to get up to your antics." The Paths blushed and got to work. Yes, the Preta and Animal were naked. They went to work naked.

"Get dressed. You do less damage with your clothes on." The sound of clothes being hastily put on came and went. _Horny subordinates._

He went down to restricted files and went through them._ Here's_ _Orochimaru, Hiruko, Minato, Madara, Izuma, and…ah, Naruto._ He thought. He read through the file. It said:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Birth date: October 10

Height: 109 cm

Kekkei Genkai: All

Ninjutsu: Excellent

Taijutsu: Excellent

Genjutsu: Excellent

Kenjutsu: Excellent

Rank: Genin

Classification: SSS-rank

Occupation: Jinchuuriki

Extra notes: Has Kekkei Genkai that would belong to other clans and other villages. Has not used Kyuubi chakra yet but is thought that he will use it soon. Is very unpredictable and dangerous. Kept under patrol for village reasons.

Parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze

Parents' status: Deceased

His heart fell. He lost his sister and brother in-law, Karin lost her Aunt and Uncle, and Naruto lost his parents. He couldn't treat the boy like the others did and he knew that it wasn't fair for a child to be locked up; he didn't want to.

He took the file and headed back to his Paths; who had just found Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

He had taken the files and went back to base.

* * *

In The Akatsuki Base

Everyone showed Nagato a sign of respect after hearing about the passing of his sister. Konan felt terrible and helpless that she couldn't console him when he lost his sibling. She cried for him knowing that pain was something he had suffered enough of in his life. Meanwhile, Nagato was silently remembering the last time he had seen his sister alive.

Flashback

_Kushina was told about her duty as a Jinchuuriki by her predecessor; Mito Uzumaki. She was the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which made her the top expert on containing the greatest bijuu known after the Rikuudo Sennin's time. She told the small girl not to hate herself so that she could fight strongly against her enemies while not turning into a heartless monster. His little sister still sobbed. She then ran out; Nagato went after his sister, who was sobbing under a tree. "Imouto, Imouto where are you?" He asked. There was no direct reply but the sobbing still continued. "Imouto, there is no need to cry you know." He said picking her up in his arms. "Aniki, I'm just so scared 'tebane." She cried. "Imouto, you need to get that looked at. You wouldn't want your kid saying dattebane or dattebayo or something like that." "Alright, Aniki, if you promise me one thing." "What would that be?" He asked. "Promise that you, Kaa-san, and Tou-san won't hate me for what I have to become." She said. He spun her around. "We would never hate you. You will be you; just with a power boost." He said calming her at an alarming rate. She cheerfully hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Aniki!" she cried crushing her big brother in a big hug. "I-mou-to…can't…breathe." He wheezed. She immediately letting go of him. They went back to the meeting._

Flashback End

"Sorry I couldn't save you Imouto, I didn't even know about Konoha." He whispered. He then found Konan who was crying and went to console her. A few tears fell from his eyes though that was it. They had fallen asleep remembering about the past and dreaming about the future.

* * *

1 Year Later

In the last twelve months they had been at war with Iwagakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure and Takigakure.

In just those twelve months they had slaughtered the Iwa-troops and spared the Tsuchikage's life.

He in turn named them the Densetsu no Sannin no Jisedai/Sannin no Ji. _**(*9)**_

He had also commented on how he looked just like his father.

That comment earned his a slap to the back of his head.

* * *

In Naruto's lab-A Week Later

Naruto has just set up 6 chakra seals inside his lab. He was about to use his technique. "Idaina-Ryoku Saisei!"_**(*1)**_ He infused chakra into the seals and the seals produced bodies. Initially, there were 6 in total which consisted of 2 women and 3 men and a child.

The man had woke up first. He had tan skin with long black hair and subtle creases under his eyes. He wore red Samurai armor with the Senju clan symbol on it. This man was Hashirama Senju."Where the hell am I?" Such words came from the founder and Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, the strongest shinobi hidden village, for right now.

Next a beautiful woman awoke. She looked like Tobirama's fraternal twin. She had the red face marks, the red eyes, the silver hair, and the same silky white skin. In addition to that, she also had: G cup breasts, full, rosy, pouty lips, full, firm, round ass covered by skin tight booty shorts, and a well-shaped body. "When did the Shinigami have a renovation in this place?"

Next to them was a woman wearing a white kimono with a red obi. She had H cup breasts. She had long red hair tied into buns with hair pins and three clips in the front. She had tags with Kanji on the pins. She had a diamond on her Forehead like a certain blond Sannin. She was Mito Uzumaki-Senju.

Next to Her was a man with bright red Samurai armor and long, spiky black hair. He had a Gunbai attached to his back. He was Madara Uchiha.

Next to him was a man with pale blue hair and had on a pocket-less Flak Jacket. He was called Dan Kato.

The last one was a boy around 12 years old. He had on a teal poncho and green pants. He had light brown hair. His name was Nawaki Senju.

The rest were asleep which allowed them to have some time to talk. The talk consisted of Hashirama ogling the woman while sputtering out words. He finally made a sentence or question. "You look so much like my otouto, but who are you really?" He asked. "Actually, that is your imouto, Tobirama Senju." That shocked the hell out of Hashirama! Tobirama just looked away, tears were dripping down her eyes. "Tobi-chan don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's okay. I'm not mad."

"I am surprised that you never figured out that Tobirama was a female. Well I'll tell you why…"

Flashback-Pre Founding of Konoha-16 years ago

_The Senju clan head house was mostly quiet but ever since Tobirama was born that house was laced with screaming, shouting, yelling and crying._

_ Hashirama was always sent out so he could never hear his sister's abuse._

_ "Why couldn't you be a man? All heirs to the Senju clan are males; females are not meant to be in charge of a clan. They should be at the side of the man performing whatever services he requires and raise their children. You will be a man because as you are now, you are useless." Her father said that to her every day._

_ He slapped and backhanded his daughter after he said that. Though today, he had prepared something for her._

_ "Fuuinjutsu: Towa Hito!" __**(*2)**_

_ Screams were heard and disappeared swiftly as the girl-now boy fell unconscious. When he woke up, they poured hot oils down his throat. More screams were heard before they healed his throat and voice box so that he could live. _

_"Now, you will be a good little boy for your mommy and daddy and you won't ever have any booboos again okay." They said in kind and caring voices. That was the way things stayed._

Flashback End

Naruto smiled kindly at Tobirama, she blushed and looked away.

It was getting late. "Come on you two, get some get some rest. When you wake up I'll tell you why you're here." _They will revert to my age; it's a shame though. It is an after-effect of the rebirth technique._ He could see them physically getting younger. Their clothes adjusted to the change as well. _I will have to get them new clothes. Or my servants will, seeing as it is too late for me to go anywhere. I'll have my servants do that while I'm at the Akatsuki base._ He went to his mansion and went through his nightly sequence and went to sleep in his large bed.

* * *

The Next Day

He was in for a treat. He had the day off. But Konoha wouldn't leave him be. He had to train the whole day with his team. He would have rather worked on his techniques and worked on his experiments.

The strangest thing was he had to defend himself against…Horny Fan-girls coupled with an angry mob of shinobi and citizens.

He sent the mob back to their headquarters, which made the Fan-girls wet themselves.

He had noted that Itachi and Furui were among the Fan-girls. Furui was blushing while glancing towards him and away from him, while Itachi…Itachi was another thing, she was squealing with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

At Training Ground 7

The only point of him being here was so that they could practice teamwork. They practiced working with each other, working with their sensei, what to do in case one of them turned/sensei turned on them, and basic skills.

Itachi was teamed up with Naruto (At which, she: jumped, squealed, and blushed.), and this was because she had the Sharingan to control him or so they thought; that was because she had not developed it yet. before they sparred, they sat down to talk. Naruto told her about his Oji-san, (Uncle, not grandfather.) and Itachi told him about the birth of her Imouto, Sasuke.

They were in the middle of sparring when Itachi stopped and asked him why things changed after he became a genin. "Bansho Ten'in." _**(*3)**_ he used the Rinnegan technique to pull Itachi in and then his eyes changed to his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi." She suddenly found herself in a negative atom area with a red sky. "Okaa-sama and Otou-sama told me about this Genjutsu, but this Tsukuyomi is hard for me to dispel." She found herself bound to a crucifix. There were mob of people she knew and her clones carrying torches toward her. "That's because you are not meant to dispel it. Only the caster is meant to and I am the caster." Naruto said, stepping from out of nowhere. "Itachi for the next 72 hours, you are a prisoner in my Genjutsu." As you know time is severely distorted so instead of it lasting three days, it lasts three minutes. So for the next three minutes, Itachi screamed and cried. Naruto had shown her images of a person intruding every house stabbing, kissing, and biting everyone in the village but Naruto.

After that, the shadowed person went up to Naruto and whispered "Have a nice life kid." before burning him alive with every fire technique known to shinobi, drowning him with every water technique known to shinobi, electrocuting him with every lightning technique known to shinobi, splitting him apart with every wind technique known to shinobi, and crushing him with every earth technique known to shinobi. The person left a badly bleeding, charred, dismembered, crushed and smoking Naruto behind. Unfortunately, no one was awake or awoken by his screams, and it seems that was how the attacker had wanted it. Suddenly, he re-pieced himself together, his flesh regrew on his body and his skin returned to its tanned complexion. The illusion went on to show him being abused by villagers. The end result was him looking half dead. They spat in his face, threw things at him, and barred him entrance from the shops. The illusion ended.

_Heh, the power of half-truths and lies comes in handy but…oh, what am I saying? That was all true and I can't lie to her. I'm sorry Itachi, sorry for putting you through my hell. _

_Heh, I can even lie to my own brain._

_ She won't help me, she'll just be a hindrance to me._

_But...maybe she might help me. She does love me after all...and I think I might love her...  
_

It was all true but he knew that sorrow was never the answer, and he had learned that it was the human by the name of the Rikuudo Sennin _**(*4)**_ who had in his ignorance, split the chakra of the Juubi no Bakemono_** (*5)**_ into nine separate bodies.

But it didn't start there; it had all started with the first human, demon, and angel.

They had learned to be nice with each other, but one day the human hurt the angel and ran away. The demon made a promise to bring back the human so that he could be served justice.

Millennia later, the first human lived in the shadows of its own creation. Though the demon had been caught by one of it descendants. This human called him the Juunibi no Ryu _**(*6)**_. He had been told by his ancestor to kill him, though he could only separate his essence into two bodies while he dissipated from the human world.

This man was called the Shodai Oni no Sennin. _**(*7)**_ These two were called the Juuichibi no Okami _**(*8)**_ and the Juubi no Bakemono. This is where the human events further messed with the other worlds.

Anyways, Itachi was hugging Naruto for dear life while crying a river. "Naruto, with no doubt in my heart, I will always love my Naruto-kun." "And I will always love my Itachi-chan." They kissed passionately before Naruto left to continue with his experiments.

"Wasn't that sweet?"

Their sensei appeared from the bushes, with Furui in tow.

"What have you learned?"

She immediately shook her head. She was abruptly pulled up by her hair. "You will tell us what we want to know or Fugaku-sama will hear about this." She cringed. If her father heard about this he might kill her or order a public execution for her. She wouldn't risk it.

"He is definitely more powerful than a bijuu and his summons are stronger ones too." She blurted worried for her safety.

"He shouldn't be nominated for Chuunin, but that shouldn't stop us right sensei?" Furui asked. "Normally that wouldn't be the case but the Hokage would probably make an exception for us." Their teacher told them.

Soon enough, the two left. Itachi had started crying again, she laid against the tree and just cried. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry." She said in between the tears and hiccups.

* * *

Meanwhile, With Naruto

He had cleared out the capsules with the newly reborn shinobi, who now had new clothes. Then he used his technique again to reanimate more deceased shinobi. After that he practiced his henges. He had many. Two were special, though I won't say why yet. He ended the day as he always did, and then went to sleep.

* * *

2 weeks later

Itachi was a little better, but she still avoided eye contact around him and seemed shyer around him.

He was getting ready for the Chuunin exams. Their sensei had went to get them the entrance applications, so he was waiting.

He hadn't had to wait long as he came back with two application forms, gave them to to the two kunoichi on his team and left. "Didn't he mean to give one to me?" He asked his teammates. "He never meant to give it to you. You're not meant to excel. The Hokage put up a rule so that you can never become the Hokage." Naruto had on a blank expression. They thought he would be fuming. "I see. Then I would have to leave the village to be something better than just a genin." He said dully. He sounded like there wasn't a problem

Itachi was shocked. "Naruto, you can't leave, please I-" "Why shouldn't I leave Itachi? This place would condemn my soul to hell. I know what happened. I don't want anything to do with this village again, even you." He interrupted. She gasped and he walked away.

Naruto was thinking about his next move. _I have to reduce the strength of this village, starting with the Namikaze clan with the dangerous Namiton and the Nagori clan with, surprisingly the Sharingan and the Koton._ The Nagori clan possessed the Sharingan as well as the Uchiha, but they had been more aggressive with it than the Uchiha had been, that along with the physical appearance difference in between the clans.

Tonight people would die.

The Namikaze clan never left the compound after the war for damage control. The compound was silent except for the "Shinra Tensei!"_**(*10)**_ that completely killed the clan in a matter of minutes. Judging from the screams and cries, They all must have been awake. He had rebuilt it in a matter of minutes and sealed their techniques into a scroll in the main hall of the main house. He left for the Nagori clan compound otherwise known as Target#2.

The Nagori clan had only sent Furui out after the war because of sentimental and familial issues. Earlier that day he had set up bombs using his Bakuton. _**(*11)**_ "Sorry for orphaning you Furui, though you will know what it's like to be one." He waited a few seconds before…"Katsu!" which was followed by a series of explosions, destroying the compound in seconds. The huge fire was quickly doused with a big Suiton technique. He quickly rebuilt that compound and left. He decided to scatter their Knowledge around the houses. The gigantic plume of smoke and steam rose into the evening air.

Some people saw the perpetrator. But they made no moves to apprehend.

They would find out about this.

The explosion was big enough and loud enough to tip people off.

They wouldn't figure out who it was until tomorrow.

He had all Kekkei Genkai and the Kekkei Tota. He could use the Kyuubi's chakra, albeit not around them. He had made Kinjutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu techniques. He killed many Iwa-nins and spared the life of the Tsuchikage when he could have so easily killed him.

Now he was a missing-nin.

This would only increase the troubles he had.

But it must be done right?

Right?

* * *

**This is just a formality.**

***1: Great Power Rebirth  
**

***2: Sealing Technique: Forever A Man  
**

***3: Heavenly Attraction Of All Creation  
**

***4: Sage Of The Six Paths  
**

***5: Ten Tailed Monster  
**

***6: Twelve Tailed Dragon  
**

***7: Sage Of The First Demon  
**

***8: Eleven Tailed Wolf  
**

***9: The Next Generation Of The Three Legendary Ninja **

***10: Heavenly Subjugation Of The Omnipresent God  
**

***11: Explosion Release  
**

Me: Please Review. I can't think of how he could have been raped.

DarkNaruto: Well, I'm a criminal now. Screw you.

FemItachi: Naruto, what have you done?

Me: I write this story. Stupid bitch, I'm the one who knows what happens, what happened, and what will happen.

Furui: _*crying*_ Naruto, you jerk! You killed my family!

Me: I made him do that so. SUCK. IT. UP. BITCH. DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND SHUT UP!

Everyone but me: Evil..._*shudders*_

Me: Yeah, I know.

**Questions: ****How does Naruto know of said events?**

**What is his Classification as a Missing-nin?  
**

**What happened to his parents?  
**

**Where will he go?  
**

**What will he do next?  
**

**Will he interfere with the Chuunin Exams?  
**

**What will happen to his servants?  
**

**Will he help build Oto?  
**

**Will he really destroy Ishi?  
**

**Has Tani really been colonized or is it just a trick?  
**

**Who is Rinjo-sama?  
**

**What will Furui do when she finds out?  
**

**Will there be an invasion?  
**

**See-ya!  
**


	6. Invasion of Naruto! Part I

He's made it his future

Me: This chapter gets more interesting along with a few...plot twists.

DarkNaruto: So do I finally tell Itachi the truth she deserves?

Me: At the end, Yes.

DarkNaruto: Finalllllllyyyyyyyy! Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras doesn't own Naruto. (Yippee Skippee! _Sarcastic_)

FemItachi: What truth?

Furui: Yeah and what happened to my family?

Me: All in good time bitches. All in good time.

* * *

Chapter 6. Invasion of Naruto! Part I

* * *

Naruto was going to weaken the village.

He was the invading force and no, he wasn't going to do it by himself, and he had help.

"Tajuu Chisio Bunshin no jutsu!" _**(*1)**_ Several clones appeared. "Tajuu Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu!" _**(*2)**_ More clones appeared. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" _**(*3)**_ And even more clones appeared.

There were at least more than 30,000 clones there which was the equivalent of a grand army, though he wasn't done yet.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**(*4)**_ His personal summons appeared. Other than Kiria and Kaede, there were others. Their names were: Kieri, Kusa, Keddo, and Kotsuchi.

"Alright guys, the mansion has moved underground, I have my friends helping me so they will be helping you. You are not to attack until I give orders. In the future I will be planning more invasions on this village and on many others. Right now we are a mile away from the village, so after at least 10 minutes after I enter the village, you will follow me. Understood?" They all nodded in understanding. "For Naruto-sama!" A clone yelled while they all started roaring in praise. "Hide you guys; teams from other villages are coming. My minions are the team leaders and I have some new ones as team leaders, meaning all the teams are controlled by me. They are going to retreat when they get to the Forest of Death they will retreat to their respective villages while their sensei's join in the fun." He turned and teleported straight for the village.

* * *

Konoha-9:45 A.M.

He appeared in the village with a strong black poof; signalling his troops to move towards the village.

The Chuunin Exams were at 10:30 for the written exam, and then the survival test. The next day held the actual fights and then in a month the exams would conclude and someone would be promoted.

A few steps later, Itachi had found Naruto, whom she had been looking for all morning; and glomped him in a flurry of sobs. "Naruto *sob* I *sob* heard about your *sob* clan, they were *sob* all killed last night. *sob* I'm so sorry! *more sobbing* He frowned; she was taking on the problems of another person as if they were her own. "Itachi, I did hear about that incident." He got up with her and felt somebody else latch onto him. It was Furui, and she was crying as well. "Did you do that Naruto? Did you kill them all Naruto?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and smirked. "What would that do? I'm here because of Itachi and only Itachi. I would be foolish to leave the village. Did I mention I will be watching your exams or participating alongside you?" Both girls were shocked. "How would you be able to do that Naruto?" He sighed; he wanted the invasion to start already. "Look, the standard for all Chuunin exams is that only three man teams they said that you aren't an exception. So they will put a genin from our graduating class onto the team; I can henge to be the replacement." They looked towards him thinking the same thing. _Uwaah! Naruto-kun is hot when he is devious._ "Henge no jutsu." _**(*5)**_ He turned into an almost perfect copy of himself. He had black spiky hair, green eyes, he was muscular, tall, and was wearing a black and swamp green jacket with black pants and swamp green shinobi style boots. "So, what do you think?" He asked. "S-s-so h…h-hot." They stammered.

"Alright, you must be…" Yuudai trailed, asking Naruto for his name. "Nanzui, Nanzui Uzumaki." He said, thinking of a name he'd used recently. "Alright Nanzui-san, you have worked with our team before right?" Naruto nodded; Nanzui had been a subordinate among others. Nanzui had mastered his newly acquired technique: the Chidori _**(*6)**_. Originally, Mikoto was the only person who could use the Chidori or the Shi Chidori _**(*7)**_ because the effects cause birds to be reawakened from the dead and fly away. Mikoto's Chidori was red and purple. The only person she taught the Chidori to was Kakashi; as a gift to the child. "Ah, good, let's get to it." They ran to the exam rooms.

* * *

Chuunin exam room

Everyone bowed in respect for the Sannin no Ji.

That was until the first proctor made his way out to the crowd. "SHUT UP YOU PUSSIES!" The proctor called out.

His name was Kuro Doma. His sister Chairo Doma was the second proctor of the exam while Kodoku Ryoko was the third proctor, and she had a greater mental capacity than a Hyuuga/Kage, though his was greater.

"The exams are through this door. If you're not able to pass, then you won't be able to take the test ever again." That made some look at Naruto as if asking for the signal. He sent them back a look that meant not until phase 2. The test seats were set up with papers and pencils set up as well. "Good, everyone's here. Now, TAKE YOUR SEATS!" He shouted.

The test, in Naruto's case was…well, pretty easy. _Who the hell couldn't figure out the answers to this? Even a blonde idiot wearing orange couldn't find this hard; though the point of this phase is to gather information without the enemy figuring it out. The tenth question is going to be that we pass and that all the teams that left got caught. Unluckily for them, no one got cut as of yet. Also if we know what we must do because we can't choose what we do._ Kuro stood in front of them and addressed them. "The tenth question is…YOU ALL PASS!" he cheered excitedly. "I already know that the point of this phase in the exam was to see if you could gather intelligence without the enemy knowing. It was also about if you know what you must do without having a choice." Naruto said. "Smart as ever Nanzui-san, now it's-"

CRASH!

He was interrupted by the crash.

Chairo entered the room with a banner that said:

She is the best and scariest kunoichi of Konoha.

Her name is Chairo Doma.

She is very sexy and single.

Anko, out of all of the genin looked at the proctor and proclaimed to everyone there. "I wanna be just like her when I grow up!" She then realized that everyone had heard her. She blushed and whined to Kakashi. "Kaka-shiiiii, make them stop!" Kakashi was so embarrassed, he fainted.

"So many gakis this year Kuro, this is the weakest you've ever gotten during the exams." she teased. "Gakis, listen up! You will follow me or be pussies and leave now." Unknown to the Konoha genin and the proctors, Naruto had signalled for a select few teams to leave. Chairo jumped out of the window and yelled for the genin to follow her. Because of the death rate after the survival test was higher than the battles in the Chuunin exams, they had to sign release forms in order to continue.

* * *

Half An Hour Later

Each team was given a scroll. It was either the Ten no Sho _**(*7)**_ or the Chi no Sho _**(*8)**_. Naruto had told the genins what to do with the scrolls. He made them bury it with a note telling them were to find them.

His Team currently had the Chi no Sho, so he took on of the Ten no Sho to help his team. He found the two guarding the scroll. "Hey, you guys, I have the other scroll, so let's get out of here." He said quietly. They got up and zoomed out of the forest. He teleported after them.

Hiruzen and Danzo were there congratulating the teams that did pass. "Congratulations Team 7! You guys pass!" they said excitedly. The rest of the Konoha teams had found the scrolls and followed Team 7. "Alright kids, tomorrow are the spars and then in a month we will spar again." They told them.

Unluckily for Naruto his troops were getting antsy. They wouldn't need to be after this statement. "Oh what the hell, it's only 1:00. Let's go to the Arena!" They said which was followed by the gleeful cries of the genins except for Naruto. _Looks like the invasion while commencing as planned after all._ He thought.

At The Arena

There was Kodoku, and she looked a little scared. Though she quickly hid it. "Little kids, the screen will tell you who will be fighting who. This will be at random." The shinobi went down to their seats in the arena.

"The first match is…

Nanzui Uzumaki

Vs

Kakashi Hatake! Please make your way to the center."

Kakashi had jumped down and Naruto followed suit.

"Okay the match will start in 3…2…1…"

"I forfeit." He said.

"Kakashi Hatake, winner by default!"

"I don't think you understand." They looked at him curiously. "Genjutsu: Kai." _**(*9)**_ He then turned back into his normal self. The skies turned dark. This shocked the Proctor and all of the other teams while his teammates feigned shock. "Because the invasion will start in 3…2…1"

BOOM!

* * *

Outside Of Konoha's Outer Main Gates

"That's the signal; FIRE!" "**RENZOKU HIDORA BAKUFUU!**" _**(*10)**_ They kept firing at the gates. Two of the gatekeepers heard the blasting. "Somebody's trying to get in the village!" They heard roars and more blasting. Suddenly…

BOOM!

The gates were blown apart. "DESTROY THE WALLS!" One of the clones screamed. The dragons blasted the walls and set off old explosive notes from the First Shinobi World War. The outer walls cracked and pieces broke off. The whole barrier toppled to the ground. "CHARGE!" they ran at the inner walls. The inner walls were more fortified than the outer walls were. They could only flatten one wall out of the barrier and blew the gates wide open. "Begin." They charged into the town.

* * *

In The Arena

Kodoku immediately informed the Hokage. Civilians were ordered to retreat to the monument so that the shinobi could fight the invaders. "Naruto used the Kawarimi and the Bunshin Daibakuha to distract us." _**(*11) (*12)**_ Itachi was shocked. "He…he used the exams to invade the village. He would never do that!" she screamed. "Who knows what he is planning but for right now he is an enemy. Also, he is a smarter Shinobi than any other alive…or dead. Now we have to protect the village!" They nodded in understanding.

They jumped out of the arena. They saw the real Naruto on a building. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He had summoned three giant snakes who then leveled the area around them. He summoned a large Octopus-legged bird. It was ugly. It split in two, took to the air and the underground, moved a few ft., and rejoined its other body. Other than that there were clones of him rampaging along with dragons.

His body had dissipated and appeared on top of the largest and longest building in the western quadrant of the village. Then there was Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake, he was also called the Konoha no Shiroi Kiba. "Naruto, why are you doing this?" "I have my reasons. Though it's not like I would tell you what they are now would I?" Sakumo then drew his tanto that made his son proud. "Why bring a knife…" he trailed, as his hand started shifting. "To a gun fight, Raiton: Raiho!" _**(*13)**_ His hand turned into a cannon and powered up. "Bye-bye." He said, as he fired a blast of lightning straight through his torso killing him instantly. "TOU-SAN, NOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi cried. A clone had sealed up Sakumo in a scroll and met up with some more clones. They took off towards the shinobi compounds. Naruto slit Kodoku's throat and sealed her in a scroll as well. He had also found Kuro and Chairo and impaled them with his techniques. He disappeared after that.

They looked around for him when they saw Naruto collide with the Hokage tower and explode. "NARUTO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Itachi and Furui cried as they saw the tower collapse to ground crushing the academy. Hearing many screams coming from the buildings, they decided to aid their own shinobi against one of their best shinobi ever. Kakashi ran up to the destruction and was stabbed in the eye by a clone. Obito ran after only to have the right side of his face; save for his eye, mouth and nose burned off by another clone. They saw Naruto jump out of the building with a one year old baby in his arm. "My child will not die today." He whispered; not in his voice but a female's voice. In a special shinobi way that was his son. Here's why…

Flashback-1 year and 4 months ago

Naruto had disappeared from the village to do some training, without notifying anyone as to where he was going. He was using his female henge to infiltrate the village yet again. This henge's name was Eiko. She was a refugee from Kusa who had wanted to join Konoha. She was 12 years old and she was beautiful. She was busty and had a curvy shape, which was strange for someone that young. She also had rusty orange hair which was in a ponytail and she also had a fringe covering her left eye. (Ino style!) Other than that, she had warm sky blue eyes.

She was heading for the Hokage tower. "Oof!" she cried as she ran into Might Guy. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled. "Sorry, I was just trying to meet the Hokage and I'm running late." She said. He turned around to see her and was surprised as he saw her. "E-Eiko?" He stammered. "Yeah?" He ran up and kissed her harshly while his hand explored the soft mounds that made up her ass. "Get your hands off me." She said threateningly. He moved his hands to play with her clit and sacred area. "S-Stop t-that w-e-we ahh are ahh al-ahh-ready t-too y-young for ahh thissss." She half moaned half begged. "Not a chance." He said, forcing her into his house.

"Ssstop thissss." She hissed. "No way." He forced her onto his bed. He ripped open her clothes which left her naked to the world/room. He licked his lips.

He pinched her nipples hard! He then bit them until they turned a light shade of purple. He pinched her ass and spread her legs. "Ah just what I was looking for." He said moving his head to be down by her clit. He took long and hard licks which turned into fast and short licks while biting a little sometimes. "Stop this plea-ahh!" she moaned. She was a second away from an orgasm and couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ahh!" she screamed as her walls tightened and released a wet substance sprayed out of her opening.

"Damn, you've made me hard already. Well you have been warned." He said as he took out his member and moved on top of her. He slid his big stick into her virginal walls and she cried out in pain. Tears had slid out of her eyes as he thrusted in and out getting deeper and deeper inside of her. However, soon he shot his load; which was a big one, into her. He flipped her over and spread her ass cheeks. "One hole has had enough." He forced himself inside of her one last virginal hole left. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as her rectum was almost torn apart by his penis. She felt something warm spurt in her insides.

"You made me cum so fast, and I just entered you. So did you like it?" He asked innocently. "No huh." He threw her out onto the streets.

Screaming as she landed with a thud; Eiko caught the attention of Biwako Sarutobi. "Girl, are you alright?" She asked. She shook her head while Biwako had picked her up off the ground. They headed to the hospital.

At The Hospital

Eiko had been safely treated by the medic-nins. A few took it out of their way to console the poor girl. The chief medic, Tsunade, had come back with her test results. "Eiko, you had suffered from rectal damage and vaginal tearing. Luckily Biwako had found before you had bled to death. We had repaired that damage but we also found something interesting." "W-w-what i-i-is i-i-it?" She asked. "You're pregnant." She gasped looking at the older woman, then she started to cry. Tsunade rushed over to give the child a hug. "Oh Eiko, we could have you abort the child if you want to." She told her sympathetically. She shook her head. "I want my child to be born though, I don't want his/her father to know, and I also want my child not to know about his/her father." "I have here that; whoa it was Might Guy that had raped you. Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" "No, he is too unpredictable; he could do something evil to me while no one would notice." She understood.

For the next 9 months she had a child growing inside of her. Naruto had come back during that time and he had promised to take care of her when she was in need.

1 Day After Lee Was Born

"Sochi." She whispered. Currently she was breastfeeding her son. Because she was Naruto and she also had worried that He would turn into Guy's mini clone; was infusing Chakra to Lee through the breast milk activating his two new Kekkei Genkai. The child squealed happily while his eyes turned to pure fire. His hands waved around while he made tiny bombs. She immediately calmed her child down. "You are my son and I will protect you from your father. This I promise. Your name is Rock Lee." She said to him.

Flashback End

Lee was entrusted to one of his blood clones who was henged to be Eiko. This Eiko was aged one year so she wouldn't look suspicious. "I entrust him to you. I will be heading to Ishi after this invasion is over. You will do your shinobi duties. I will transfer Eiko's personality, memory, and skills over to you. You will be safe I promise, just head to the western gate; or what's left of it." Once the transfer was complete he left to continue phase 2 of the invasion and move to phase 3. "Be safe Naruto-sama." She murmured as she left.

* * *

Konoha's centre

It looked catastrophic.

There were a few explosions here and there.

He jumped onto the long building in the square where he was met up with Biwako Sarutobi. "Biwako-san, you have come here with a seemingly strong vengeance. Though you shouldn't worry, I had told Eiko-chan not to be in the village after 1:00." She looked at him in shock. "For a 40 year old woman to not understand what a five year old child is saying then you are very ignorant."

Four clones appeared on the roof. "**SHISHIENJIN!**" _**(*14)**_ They screamed as 4 violet poles rise to the sky as it creates a barrier.

"This way no one will be able to disrupt our fight." He said looking straight at the woman. She immediately made hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka!" _**(*15)**_ He challenged the fire attack with a water one, or a few ones. "Suiton: Meizudama! Suiton: Suiryudan! Suiton: Teppodama! Suiton: Gufuu Suika!" _**(*16) (*17) (*18) (*19)**_ He combined the Fuuton: Rasengan with the Suiton: Hahonryu. _**(*20) (*21)**_ She saw the attacks and she also saw that only two attacks were meant to counter. "Doton: Doryuheki!" _**(*22)**_ She screamed but only half of the barrier was left standing. The other half was broken into pieces.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" there was a poof of smoke and then…nothing. "You cannot summon or reverse summon anything past this barrier. "Now to end this." he said grinning as his hands charged with black lightning. It lashed out everywhere. The amount of energy being put out was deadly. Biwako had been thrown off her feet. _What the hell just happened?_ She thought. A sword with a black hilt and a long silver blade appeared from all of that lightning. She gasped. "That's the Kuroi Kaminari no Tsurugi. It's famed to be stronger than the Totsuka no Tsurugi and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. I thought it was a tale made to scare little children." _**(*23) (*24) (*25)**_ "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" _**(*26)**_ He absorbed the attack with the sword. "Two things; 1, this sword is stronger than those small swords or any other sword for that matter, and 2, It's real so they should have a right to be scared. Goodbye, Biwako-san, It was good knowing you." He said as he ran to her. He plunged the sword through her heart. She fell motionless to the ground. She fell motionless to the ground and Naruto sealed her inside of a scroll.

Currently, he had 6 scrolls with bodies in them. Those bodies were: Biwako Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, Kodoku Ryoko, Kuro Doma, Chairo Doma, and the Sandaime Mizukage whom he had kidnapped from Kirigakure while he was training.

The barrier was lifted and he gave the scroll to a clone. "Pass on a message to the others; you are to retreat to the forest while I finish my business with Konohagakure." "Hai Naruto-sama!" He saluted and left.

"Naruto, please stop this! Please stop this! I love you and your leaving would only break my heart!" Itachi screamed. "Naruto, you always were civil when people were rude to you! You never let what people say get to you! You are a very intelligent individual and a sexy one at that! I side with Itachi as well because…I love you too! What would destroying the village do?" Furui cried.

Naruto had a smirk on his face. "I really don't give a rat's ass if you do love me. I have every Kekkei Genkai in the shinobi world. I killed Ame's leader. I almost killed the Tsuchikage. I massacred the Namikaze and Nagori clans. I abducted and killed the Sandaime Mizukage. I'm invading the village and the last one…you'll just have to find out for yourselves. I am going to exact my revenge. Also, I'm not going to destroy this hellhole, I'm just going to cripple it. Kyodai Dosei Bakemono no jutsu!" _**(*27)**_ He shot up into the air, and plunged into the ground not making an impact. "NOOOOOOOOO!" they both cried as he disappeared.

* * *

Underneath Konohagakure

Plunging miles underneath the village you would have thought he was committing suicide. He stopped; standing upright. He looked at his surroundings and smirked. "Well, let the games begin." His eyes glowed a metallic gold color before the ground rumbled. It got worse and worse.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Itachi and Furui sobbed. "Earthquake! You two, get out of there!" an old Jonin yelled at them. He had not heard of how that genin team became the Sannin no Ji so he had not known who he was talking to. Luckily for them they didn't care who disgraced their title, and they moved from the site just in time.

Naruto had emerged from the ground. His size had multiplied 100 fold. He towered over everything. Everyone looked at him with pure terror. Itachi and Furui looked at him while crying. The next thing he said made them go wide eyed. "**Shinra Tensei!**" _**(*28)**_

* * *

**The Formality strikes again.**

***1: Multiple Blood Clone Technique  
**

***2: Multiple Mud/Earth Clone Technique  
**

***3: Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
**

***4: Summoning Technique  
**

***5: Transformation Technique  
**

***6: One Thousand Birds  
**

***7: Scroll Of Heaven  
**

***8: Scroll Of Earth  
**

***9: Illusion Technique: Release  
**

***10: Continuous Hydra Blast  
**

***11: Body Replacement Technique  
**

***12: Exploding Clone Technique  
**

***13: Lightning Release: Thunder Cannon  
**

***14: Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment  
**

***15: Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire  
**

***16: Water Release: Water Gun  
**

***17: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet  
**

***18: Water Release: Gunshot  
**

***19: Water Release: Typhoon Water Vortex  
**

***20: Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere  
**

***21: Water Release: Tearing Torrent  
**

***22: Earth Release: Earth Style Wall  
**

***23: Black Lightning Sword  
**

***24: Tostsuka Sword  
**

***25: Grass cutting Sword  
**

***26: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet  
**

***27: Giant Earthen Monster Technique  
**

***28: Heavenly Subjugation Of The Omnipresent God  
**

Me: Well, how was that chapter?

DarkNaruto: Another good chapter Deszaras-sama! (Can't take that one either because I don't own Transformers)

FemItachi and Furui: _*sobbing*_ N-na-Naruto. I love you Naruto-kun!

Me: Do you hear something?

DarkNaruto: No, all I hear is the tinkle of a small bell.

Me: You must have an ear infection because I hear nothing.

DarkNaruto: Maybe you're right.

Furui: Naruto, I love you and hate you at the same time. Please help me!

FemItachi: Naruto-kun you mean everything to me! I don't wanna lose you!

Me: I still hear nothing. Please review.

**Questions: Where are Naruto's parents?**

**Who is Kiri's leader right now?  
**

**What is Naruto's status in the Bingo book?  
**

**Where is the Hokage and his wife during all of this?  
**

**What will Hiruzen do when he finds out about his wife?  
**

**Will the village really be destroyed?  
**

**What will Furui do when she finds out about her family?  
**

**Where are Nagato and Konan?  
**

**Who is Rinjo-sama?  
**

**Will Ishi be destroyed?  
**

**Will Oto be built?  
**

**Will Naruto stay in Oto?  
**

**What other Invasions will be planned?  
**

**Where did he get the extra summons from?  
**

**Is he still tied to Akatsuki?  
**

**What is he planning on doing with the six bodies?  
**

**Doesn't this remind you in someways of the Invasion of Konoha in the Canon?  
**

**Goodbye.  
**


	7. Oc Profiles

He's Made It His Future

Me: This is to make light of a previous error.

* * *

OC Character Profiles

Name: Furui Nagori

Name meaning: Old Relic

Age: 4/5 Part 1: 17-18 (Deceased)

Birthday: June 4

Gender: Female

Family: Unknown (Deceased)

Height: 101-177 cm

Weight: 36-125 lbs.

Clan: Nagori clan

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Koton/Steel Release, Enton/Blaze Release

Affiliation: Konohagakure Part 1: Otogakure

Classification: S-rank Genin/Missing-nin Part 1: S-rank Missing-nin

Blood type: AB Positive

Appearance: Her hair is half black and half white separated down the middle of the scalp, G cup breasts (When 17), Onyx eyes, thin eyebrows, thick eyelashes, rosy cheeks, full swollen lips, porcelain skin, curvy body, with a pointy chin. She usually wears a red shinobi battle dress that looks like a mini Cheongsam with a kunai pouch and mesh stockings, she also wears red shinobi boots and a red Hitai-ate tied around her waist. The dress changes to the special robe that the Sound four wear, sans the purple rope.

Personality: Furui is a strong-minded person who has a very short temper. She can be emotional at times though at other times she can hide them behind a smug smile. The only times she cried were when her parents and family were wiped out, when Naruto killed their sensei, when Naruto invaded the village, when Naruto left and said he hated her, and when Naruto died.

Name: Yuudai Moto

Name meaning: Great Hero, Base

Age: 27 (Deceased)

Birthday: January 5

Gender: Male

Family: None

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 175 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Classification: A-rank Jonin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Blood type: O Negative

Appearance: Short blue hair, strong red eyes, tan skin, almost invisible eyebrows, flat chin, muscled body, he wears regular Jonin garb, and a yellow Hitai-ate around his forehead, and wears regular blue shinobi sandals.

Personality: Yuudai is laid back and carefree sort of person, but when there is danger involved he gets very serious very fast. He shows no hate towards people but because of recent event he show extreme hatred towards Naruto.

Name: Kuro Doma

Name meaning: Black, Dirt Floor

Age: 30 (Deceased)

Birthday: February 8

Gender: Male

Family: Sister: Chairo Doma, Fiancé: Kodoku Ryoko (Both Deceased)

Height: 177 cm

Weight: 127 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Classification: A-rank Jonin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Blood type: B positive

Appearance: Relatively small, green eyes, semi-thick eyebrows, dark skinned, straight black hair, stubby nose, Skinny build, with regular Jonin apparel, he also wears blue Hitai-ate and Blue Shinobi sandals.

Personality: Kuro is very loud and at sometimes foul-mouthed. He can use any emotion except sadness. His voice booms to about more than 30 decibels when he talks. It is why people never get in his face or even close to it.

Name: Chairo Doma

Name meaning: Brown, Dirt Floor

Age: 28 (Deceased)

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 1

Family: Kuro Doma (Deceased)

Height: 164 cm

Weight: 142 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Classification: A-rank Jonin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Blood type: A negative

Appearance: Short, Coffee cream skin, thin eyebrows, relatively thin except for a slightly large bulge in her stomach which people mistook as her being pregnant which is actually where she stores her largest Chakra Reserve and fat reserve in her body, E cup size breasts which make a 'boing' sound when she moves rapidly, straight brown hair, a curvy body, and pale brown eyes, she wears a beige trench coat, a mesh shirt and a brown mini-skirt. She also wears purple shinobi sandals and a purple Hitai-ate over her neck.

Personality: Chairo is a very blunt and straightforward person. She has her shy moment and she has her embarrassing moments. She can get very angry when people talk about her stomach. She also gets embarrassed by her brother by him just talking. She also gets angry when people tease her about the 'boing' sound. She can get revenge by being sadistic and teasing every day.

Name: Kodoku Ryoko

Name meaning: Lonely, Traveler

Age: 29 (Deceased)

Gender: Female

Birthday: April 14

Family: Fiancé: Kuro Doma (Deceased)

Height: 176 cm

Weight: 138 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Classification: A-rank Jonin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Blood type: A positive

Appearance: Long straight brown hair, fair skin, thin eyebrows, curvy body, sharp black eyes, G cup breasts, thin but slightly muscular build, she wears a cloak and a mesh shirt with black booty shorts. She wears the black Hitai-ate with black shinobi boots.

Personality: Kodoku is very intelligent. Se can tell about the best logical thing to do. But she can drone on and on about inane subjects. This makes her a teasing target by Kuro and Chairo. She pouts continuously when Naruto outwits her. When she's excited she sounds like a regular person. She can cry easily as well.

Name: Hikaru no Dai Kiri

Name meaning: Light Of The Great Mist

Age: 48 (Deceased)

Gender: Male

Birthday: Unknown

Family: None

Height: 193 cm

Weight: 177 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: Yoton/Lava Release

Classification: Sandaime Mizukage

Affiliation: Kirigakure

Blood Type: AB positive

Appearance: Tall, gangly, pale white eyes, tanned skin, relatively skinny, wrinkles under the eyes, flat chin, short dusty yellow hair, thick eyebrows, he wears Kiri's Jonin attire along with the Mizukage's robes and hat, he also wears blue Shinobi sandals.

Personality: He is fairly quiet. He is also very strict and has a strong sense of discipline. He never shows fear. He has a sense of humanity but when Kiri starts to kill shinobi clans he doesn't stop them if in case he is killed because of his Kekkei Genkai.

* * *

Me: Don't hate me because of this. this is just how i picture them. Do not Review this.


	8. The Invasion Ends! Part II

He's made it his future

Me: Sorry everyone for making so much updates to the story but I'm only trying to fix some errors.

FemItachi: Things do get past you.

DarkNaruto: At least I don't pride myself in my abilities. That creates a big weakness.

Me: Well I don't either. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own Naruto or Transformers, or anything affiliated with them.

* * *

Chapter 7. The Invasion Ends! Part II

* * *

Flashback

"_Naruto, please stop this! Please stop this! I love you and your leaving would only break my heart!" Itachi screamed. "Naruto, you always were civil when people were rude to you! You never let what people say get to you! You are a very intelligent individual and a sexy one at that! I side with Itachi as well because…I love you too! What would destroying the village do?" Furui cried._

_ Naruto had a smirk on his face. "I really don't give a rat's ass if you do love me. I have every Kekkei Genkai in the shinobi world. I killed Ame's leader. I almost killed the Tsuchikage. I massacred the Namikaze and Nagori clans. I abducted and killed the Sandaime Mizukage. I'm invading the village and the last one…you'll just have to find out for yourselves. I am going to exact my revenge. Also, I'm not going to destroy this hellhole, I'm just going to cripple it. Kyodai Dosei Bakemono no jutsu!" __**(*1)**_

_ He shot up into the air, and plunged into the ground not making an impact. _

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" they both cried as he disappeared._

_Underneath Konohagakure_

_Plunging miles underneath the village you would have thought he was committing suicide. He stopped; standing upright. He looked at his surroundings and smirked. "Well, let the games begin." His eyes turned a metallic gold colour before the ground rumbled._

_ It got worse and worse. _

_"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Itachi and Furui sobbed._

_ "Earthquake! You two, get out of there!" an old Jonin yelled at them. He had not heard of how that genin team became the Sannin no Ji __**(*2)**__ so he had not known who he was talking to. Luckily for them they didn't care who disgraced their title, and they moved from the site just in time. Naruto had emerged from the ground. His size had multiplied 100 fold. He towered over everything. Everyone looked at him with pure terror. Itachi and Furui looked at him while crying. The next thing he said made them go wide eyed. "__**Shinra Tensei!**__" **(*3)**_

Flashback End

The technique moved straight through the village. Naruto's eyes changed from the Rinnegan to his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Ninjutsu: Kamui!" _**(*4)**_ The first technique was warped away by the second one.

They all looked up in shock at the mountainous human in their midst. He then came across his teammates. For that 15 minutes they put asides their torn up hearts to try and stop their former teammate.

His monstrous form had started shifting back to his normal form. "Naruto, as your former team sensei, I put under arrest for crimes against the village." Yuudai decreed. Naruto snorted. "Such strong words from a weak man. To reminisce, let's take this to our old training ground." Their offensive stances faltered for a second. And in that second he ran at them while he yelled out an unknown technique. "Ninjutsu: Jikuukan Ido no jutsu!" _**(*5)**_ The scenery blurred and they appeared at training ground 7.

"Doesn't this remind you of something? This is the last battle of this invasion. You will be the last Konoha Shinobi I face before I leave this godforsaken place." They got in formation and Yuudai went for the first strike. "Katon: Hosenka! Fuuton: Renkudan!" _**(*6) (*7)**_ Already making a bad situation look worse, Naruto just stood there when the flames hit him. It looked like he was burned up badly. It looked convincing, but looks can be deceiving. He immediately went in for the kill, except the Naruto they saw disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Kage Bunshin._ He snarled in his mind. "Very perceptive Yuudai sensei, though I doubt you will be able to live past this day." He kicked him which lifted him off the ground and far into the sky. While he was still in the air, Naruto made the long jump and kicked him even higher. He did it again and Yuudai went even higher. He jumped higher than Yuudai this time and punches him to the ground. He plummeted straight down and flattened the trees around him. Once Naruto had set foot on the ground, Yuudai used all the strength and chakra he could use and punched Naruto. He was forced at least a mile away. He broke several trees on the way which was followed by an explosion. Suddenly, he flew out of the rubble with a tree trunk in one hand. He flew closer and closer swinging the trunk like a bat. "Batter up!" he shouted at he hit his sensei. Then he hit him full-force with the gained momentum from the flying sent him further than Naruto was sent only this time, Yuudai didn't get up.

Furui screamed. "Sensei no!" She charged at him with her Sharingan activated. "Fuuton: Daitoppa! Fuuton: Renkudan! Katon: Kuro Karyoku! Enton: Dai Ka Taifuu!" _**(*8) (*9) (*10)**_ The fire attacks were intensified by that single wind attack. He let them pierce his skin and jumped straight toward the orphan. "Hebi Ketsugo no jutsu!" She jumped when he was close to her. She then swiveled and stabbed him in the neck, arms and back with explosive notes. "Hope you enjoy that Naruto." The notes set off at the same time creating a large explosion that cut off his head, arms, and lower body. They thought he was as good as dead, but to be sure they checked his pulse and sure enough, he was dead. However, when you see a dead person's limbs reattach then there is definitely something wrong. Naruto got up and clapped. "Very commendable Furui, now it's time to immobilize you. Hebi Ketsugo no Jutsu!" _**(*11)**_ his finger extended and moved underground, and then his finger had the same scales as a snake. Suddenly, five snakes appeared and wrapped around her. She felt them tighten and the air was being squeezed out of her. it was getting harder to breathe and she felt the the snakes wrap tighter around her. His fingers came out of the ground and turned to their natural peach colour.

"Naruto, fight me." Itachi growled. "What was that? I can't hear you." He teased. "I. SAID. FIGHT. ME. NOW!" He smirked, and muttered the words "Dai Bakemono no Kage." _**(*12)**_ He hit her in so many different places creating deep bruises on her arms and legs without moving at all. He released the techniques and teleported with them back to the center of the village.

* * *

Center Of The Village

He went out to deliver his last words to the village before leaving. "I saved you but there will be a time when I don't. Your Precious Uchiha and Hyuuga are safe. There are still 5,000 and more of the main family and the branch family left. The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi are still alive. The Haruno's are as well. The Aburame and Inuzuka are still intact. There are Two Senju's left and there are 5 main family members of the Sarutobi left. Innocents haven't been harmed and I've have achieved what I had planned of doing. This is goodbye."

He was walking out of the village.

People were screaming at him while others were booing and heckling him. They were screaming things like: "Come back and pay for your crimes Kyuubi!" (Civilians) "Never show your face here again Oni!" (Kakashi, the counselors, the clan heads and the Jonin) "Save us, more like destroy us!" (Every male genin but Kakashi, the Hokage and Tsunade) and "Where would the gaki go? He'll be in the Bingo book later today!" Others went along the lines of: "Naruto please stay!" (Rin and Yugao) "Naruto, don't do this!" (Mikoto, Anko, and Shizune) "Why did you do it Naruto? Did I make you do it?" (Furui) and "Naruto, you have people here that love you and want to help you! I love you! Won't you at least take me with you?" (Itachi)He ignored them and continued to walk out of the village. The clouds that had shown up during the invasion had disappeared and the sun shone in the sky.

It was 3 p.m. and the village was a complete mess. "It will take you a long time to rebuild the village so this is my farewell."They booed and screamed and sneered at him. He stopped and turned around. "Well, damn you all to hell and all. I'm gone." He said casually. He walked out of the village and jumped over the damaged wall. After he jumped over the wall he disappeared. No one saw him faze out of existence using his Mondai Yuso O no jutsu. _**(*13)**_

* * *

Hi No Kuni Outskirts _**(*14)**_

"Ah; my army." They were still there; all of them; none had fallen to the Konoha, which proved how weak the village actually was.

"We head to Ishigakure and then to Yamigakure to meet up with the Kage and Daimyo." He commanded. "Hai Naruto-sama!" They answered. "We have to wait for my personal minions and during that time, we will be heading to my mansions." He walked to the mansion sites. He found the seal and charged it with a little Chakra. The mansions appeared in plain sight to him while not to the enemies.

He went to his lab to work on the bodies. "Gyaku Jinsoku Toshi no jutsu!" _**(*15)**_ He shouted as the bodies reverted to a teenage version of themselves. He Infused the Rinnegan in the six bodies and changed their hair colour to blonde making them his Six Paths of Pain. He created an audience of your generic clones and introduced the paths. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to: Biwako Sarutobi a.k.a the Deva Path, Sakumo Hatake a.k.a the Asura Path, Kodoku Ryoko a.k.a the Animal Path, Kuro Doma a.k.a the Preta Path, Chairo Doma a.k.a the Human Path, and Hikaru no Dai Kiri a.k.a The Naraka Path!" Cue the epic nosebleed. They fell over twitching; both girls and guys.

The audience dispersed. He took out six Konohagakure Hitai-ates and gave them to his Paths. He took off his own. "Take out a Kunai and make a horizontal slash across it." They followed his orders and put them on. "We no longer belong to Konoha." He said as they cheered in joy. "We are heading to Ishigakure and wiping it out. Let's go." He hid the mansions again and then ran west. All of his minions following him west made it look like they were going to war. They were all wearing slashed Konohagakure Hitai-ates. That meant he would get noted in the bingo book about this.

* * *

Konohagakure Underground Hideouts

Three shadowed people were talking in hushed voices, even though they were the only ones there.

"It has failed. He has left the Village after almost destroying it. He should have been destroyed." One said who had sounded like a man. "Well, now that he has left, it should be brought back in full swing. Nobody should love or even like a demon." Another said who had sounded female. "I think we should, but he's a strong shinobi. If we send Hunter-nin after him he'll slaughter them easily. He has crippled the village, we don't have anyone to spare. We should bring in our hidden heroes." The last one said who sounded male but a little older than the other man. "Good but it will take five years for them to return. In this case we should send an envoy to Kawa no Kuni to get Tanigakure to help us." The woman said. "What about his teammates, how are they taking it?" The younger man asked. "Itachi-san and Furui-san are heartbroken. They were surprised when he invaded the village. Furui-san is also sad that he killed her family and his own and then left after invading. Itachi-san is mostly sad that he left her. She is also sad for Furui-san who had lost her family. In any case they can fight the Cursed Seal but it can still affect them on a minor level. The same thing goes for Eiko-san because she was close to him as well." The older man said. "Obito-san and Kakashi-san were injured during the invasion. One of his clones stabbed Kakashi-san through the eye which should have killed him while one of his clones burned of the right side of Obito-san's face except for his right eye, his mouth and his nose. He gave Kakashi-san his eye and took an eye from a dead Uchiha. He concealed his face in a mask until it heals; which will take a few months. Now with other concerns; what are we to do about Otogakure, they are petitioning the Daimyo to instate the Village leader position to be named Otokage. They have gotten supporters from some of the other Daimyo for shinobi aid and clan additions. Otogakure is on the enemy list as of now. I wager that Naruto will join the village; but where does he stand?" The younger man asked.

"If they do instate the name of Otokage he would be the Shodai or the Nidaime if he keeps Orochimaru alive. If he could pull this off then Orochimaru could invade us as well. Oto no Kuni is a small country so invading it without a purpose could be seen as war. Let's screen the village and bide our time. Naruto-san was right, this village is and always has been ignorant of every fact given to them; civilians in general. Most shinobi know the dark secrets and teach it to their kids but they keep it quiet from the civilians." The older man said. "No one has recorded any of these meetings am I correct?" The younger man asked. "Yes you are. Now let's get back to our homes, because I'm tired after having tried to fight off his clones and almost killing myself in the process." The woman said. "I agree, let's go." The old man said.

The Shadowed figures left after consecutive minutes of small talk.

* * *

Uchiha Main Family Mansion-Later That Day

Itachi was in her room, face down on her bed, and sobbing to no end. Her mother and father were also in the room with Itachi's new baby sister, Sasuke.

"We know how hard it is, Itachi. He was as important to us as you are. We treated him like a son. We even wanted you to be married to him in the future. It wasn't fair for you but he will come back to Konoha at some point in time. Now please stop crying, it tears my heart in to pieces by just seeing you like that." Her mother 5 year old girl looked up for a few seconds before burying her head into the pillow even deeper and sobbing even harder. "Itachi look, if you stop crying and train harder you can bring him back. We'll try everything we can to reduce his sentence but even as I voice it, it doesn't sound like a good idea. Though if you train enough you can be able to get past him and bring him down so that he can comeback peacefully. Now let me see your Sharingan." Her father said. No one had noticed during the whole thing her Sharingan had reached the mature level. Both looked shocked at the three tomoe currently spinning in her pupils. "We will teach you how to use your Sharingan. You may be able to use it on him." His father said. She reluctantly shook her head. "No, I can't. I'll never be able to use it on him." Her parents' eyebrows rose. "Why not Itachi?" they asked. "He has the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. I also know he has the Mangekyo Sharingan after he used it on me." Fugaku and Mikoto were in disbelief. It didn't make sense. He was a Namikaze not an Uchiha. The only way to take the Sharingan from an Uchiha is to take it from their dead body. "How do you know it was really the Mangekyo, he could have used Genjutsu to deceive you." "No, he couldn't have because I felt the contact with my own eyes. He could use the Tsukuyomi and the other abilities. Though I only know that he could use the Tsukuyomi because he used it on me." Instead of sputtering in outrage they gasped in surprise. They had sifted through the restricted files and found Naruto's. They hadn't thought that the file was true because of the people against him. "I will teach you my techniques and the Enton technique." "I will teach you all of my techniques and the special Sharingan techniques that I can get my hands on." They had been at the Uchiha house when Naruto attacked. They saw some of their friends and comrades had been mercilessly slaughtered by the same boy they had taken in but he was also the same one they threw out.

Her teacher was dead so there was nobody who could teach her as of now, until her parents could start teaching her. Danzo would probably hound her into joining ROOT, and she would have been raped by the old war crazy bastard. He would probably rope Furui in seeing as she had the same skills as she did. She couldn't handle this yet so she cried in her pillow for the rest of the afternoon, she only stopped to eat dinner and get ready for bed. She cried herself to sleep, not wanting to deal with anybody except for her parents.

* * *

Nagori Main Family Mansion

Furui was sobbing and crying all day. She had nobody to comfort her and nobody to make her feel better. When she was at her limit she started to hallucinate. She was envisioning her parents keeping her together. She cried and wrapped her arms around herself. It was a long day. She had been having nightmares. One was the catalyst of her future.

Nightmare

She was sleeping next to Naruto with a hand on her swollen stomach. When the sun rose, they were awake and she was straddling his hips with her legs. His hands moved everywhere, stopping a few time to caress and knead her swollen breasts. She moaned and whined as he released her legs. He kissed her passionately. He kissed her all the way down to her swollen lips. He licked her cunt roughly and as fast as he could. He kept licking as he disappeared. She looked around for him. "Naruto-kun, where are you? Narutoooo! Narutooo! *gasp* Naruto! Ack!" She choked. Standing in front of her was Naruto with his hand closing around her throat. "As I have told many females, I don't mate with weaklings. Why don't you leave this village it holds you back. Why not go to a village that is ruled by a Sannin. You have heard about how powerful the village is becoming. Why not go a village that want and needs power. Join Otogakure, this village no longer means anything to you." He said. It sounded a lot like propaganda. It was risky but why not? What would stop her from leaving Konoha? Almost all of her ties to the villages were severed. The only ones she had left were Itachi and her other friends. To life with her crush/love, she would join Oto to join him.

Nightmare End

She woke up with a start. Her chest was heaving and she was sweating. In her immediate shock she was checking her stomach for any visual sign of being pregnant. The idea of actually being pregnant was preposterous because she had never had sex with him but, he could do the impossible. Luckily she wasn't, but she felt somewhat empty. Something deep in her heart told her something. "_You know, the only way you can fill that void is by doing that one thing. Do you know what it is?_" it asked. She shook her head. "_That thing is joining Otogakure._" She nodded her head and started packing.

* * *

Kusa No Kuni-Ishi No Kuni Border-The Next Day _**(*16) (*17)**_

Ishi was the 2nd biggest village of the smaller countries after Ame. It was also put in dispute between Iwagakure and Sunagakure. They were both trying to gain control of the small country to gain an advantage. Naruto and his troop arrived at the gates. He and his Paths jumped on the walls and were currently looking over the village.

He looked at the village with his Rinnegan. This place looked peaceful and happy. People were walking down the streets laughing and walking happily, some were skipping as well unaware of their impending death. "Gut it." He said as they all jumped off the walls and onto the buildings. They hopped onto the nearby buildings.

The Animal Path summoned his dragons. She then summoned warriors with samurai armor they didn't have mouths and they had red eyes. "Hidorajutsu: Dai Toitsu!" _**(*18)**_ The Ishi-nins were greeted by the sight of humans and dragons bending and basically dislocating limbs and other body parts to combine as two powerful sentient beings. You could also see Naruto combing the Asura Path's abilities along with his other Kekkei Genkai. Metal and other things stuck to his body piling on the previous layer of metal. He turned out looking half humanoid half weapons platform. (Think of Energon Galvatron. That is exactly what he looks like; Dark blue and black instead of Purple and yellow; there is still a little silver left.) He fired his weapons in random areas of the village. Several places were leveled in a matter of seconds. He told his paths to disperse and commence destruction formation Alpha I.1. The Paths took on different sectors of the village. Deva took center, Asura took northeast, Animal took northwest, Human took southwest, and Preta took southeast while Naraka waited to see if he was needed. Naruto turned back into a human and was currently in the Ishikage's office where he currently had unwanted Konoha diplomats who were: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. "To what do I warrant the chance of meeting Konoha's elders?" He asked snidely. "Quiet you, didn't you read the bingo book?" Danzo asked warily. He smirked back. "Why yes, I did read it." He said as he took out his personal copy of the bingo book. He turned it to the last page and read it. It said the following:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5

Birthday: June 13

Gender: Male

Alias: Naruto no Meiton, Shinobi no Akuma, Naruto no Sannin no Ji, Shinobi no Jigoku, and Sen O no jutsu _**(*19) (*20) (*21) (*22) (*23)**_

Height: 154 cm/185 cm

Weight: 103-156 lbs.

Clan: Namikaze, Uzumaki

Kekkei Genkai: All (Unconfirmed), Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan, Namiton, Rinnegan, and Meiton. (Confirmed) _**(*24)**_

Blood type: O positive

Classification: SSSSS-rank missing-nin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Appearance: He has blond spiky hair, cold cerulean eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, barely any smile at all, muscular body, no eyelashes, thick but not bushy eyebrows, he wears Black pants with Dark Blue stripes going up the sides, Indigo shirt, Black undershirt, Indigo flak jacket, Black and Dark Blue sleeveless jacket, Dark Purple shinobi sandals with a scratched out Konohagakure Hitai-ate tied around his forehead.

Charges: International Terrorist; Wanted for the Invasion of Konohagakure, The Kidnapping of the Sandaime Mizukage, Laying waste to Kusa no Kuni and Iwagakure, the Massacre of the Nagori and Namikaze clans, Intrusion of Kirigakure, Illicit experiments in Ame no Kuni, Murdering the Konoha no Shiroi no Kiba, Espionage in Ta no Kuni/Oto no Kuni, and treason in Shimo no Kuni. _**(*25) (*26) (*27) (*28) (*29) (*30)**_

Notes: He possesses every Kekkei Genkai in the distinct shinobi world. He mastered and made 1000 techniques in a month which range from mild danger to extreme catastrophe. He is known for having won the third Shinobi world war in two weeks. He and his team were named the Sannin no Ji after he and his team came close to killing the Tsuchikage. He killed Hanzo and several Ame-nin and ROOT-nin by himself. He has killed more than 10,000 shinobi since the beginning of his career. He has kidnapped and killed the Sandaime Mizukage in less than a week. He massacred the Namikaze and Nagori clans which were two of Konoha's most powerful clans in just an hour. He invaded Konohagakure and killed several shinobi as well as civilians. He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

Bounty: 5,433,332,200 Ryo. Dead in all Elemental Countries

If spotted: Flee on sight. If strong enough, kill on sight.

Danzo and the others were stunned. He had warranted that much money? And that wasn't the last page. "How is there another page? You were on the last one of the new edition." Danzo said surprised. "This edition updates on every missing-nin that leave every day. You should see who is on the next page." He flipped the page and shown them who exactly it was.

Name: Furui Nagori

Age: 5

Birthday: August 16

Gender: Female

Alias: Kotonhime, Shishihime _**(*31) (*32)**_

Height: 101 cm

Weight: 98 lbs.

Clan: Nagori

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Koton, Enton _**(*33) (*34)  
**_

Blood type: AB Positive_**  
**_

Classification: S-rank Missing-nin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Appearance: She has onyx eyes, her hair is half black and half white separated down the middle of the scalp, thin eyebrows, thick eyelashes, rosy cheeks, full swollen lips, porcelain skin, and a pointed chin. She usually wears a red shinobi battle dress that looks like a mini Cheongsam with a kunai pouch and mesh stockings, she also wears red shinobi boots and a red Hitai-ate tied around her waist._**  
**_

Charges: Defection From Konohagakure

Notes: She had been orphaned by her teammate when he had murdered them. She helped defeat the Sandaime Tsuchikage, earning her team the title of The Sannin no Ji. She is now one of the few people with the Koton Kekkei Genkai. She is known for her deadly Futon and Koton Attacks. _**(*35)**_

Wanted: 15 000 000 Ryo. Alive

If spotted: Capture and return to Konoha. If she doesn't comply, kill on sight.

"You weren't expecting my old teammate to be on this did you?" He asked. They looked completely dumbstruck. With that done, he moved onto phase two. "Homura, Koharu, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to be young again?" The two were shocked at that. "How would you be able to do that?" Koharu asked skeptical of the idea. "It is possible because I have tested and used this technique before, though it comes at a price of loyalty. Are you willing to betray Konoha?" They were disgusted, though they weighed against having a youth, and it was worth it. "We are ready." They said defeated. Danzo was outraged! "You scum! Traitors! I'll get you for-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was stabbed through the heart by Homura. "You may have been Hiruzen's friend and rival but you were too problematic." He said as he pulled out the sword.

"Very good, the Shinobi no Yami is gone that means that you will have your youth back…forever. Gyaku Jinsoku Toshi no jutsu!" _**(*36) **_He cried. They screamed as their bodies reverted to their teens. They passed out after a few seconds. _I've tested this on living people and old people weaker than them and they never reacted like this. Well, they are alive...still. Hm, if I seal them they will have to work for me._ He leaned over the both of them and used a brush and ink to make an odd seal. "Fuin." He said as the seals glowed for a minute before it dulled. When it dulled, they woke up and looked at each other. "You may ogle each other when you get back to Konoha." They blushed. He walked over to Danzo's corpse and sealed it within a scroll. He handed it over to Koharu. "You are to explain who you are and what you are doing in Konoha; meaning you don't say anything about what happened today other than that your mission was a failure. Tell him in secret about who you really are and say that he should resign so that he could join Akatsuki stating Hiruzen Sarutobi to be Acting Hokage for 13 years before Tsunade takes control. Entrust this scroll to Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku stating that on their 19th birthday they show this scroll to the Hokage and are not to release it until then. Go now before you are destroyed with the village." He ordered. They nodded and shunshinned out of the office.

As soon as they left he turned back to his mechanical form and burst through the building. "TRANSFORM!" He said as he blurred and became a mechanical flying device that was the same size and half the same height as his Dragon Summons. He landed outside of the village as he relayed a message to the Deva. "Use the Shinra Tensei to finish and meet me at the walls of the village." The Deva understood as the other paths joined the Deva as she made a force field around them. "Shinra Tensei!" She shouted as the interior of the village was forced to the walls. She stopped and they rejoined Naruto on the outside.

The dragons dispersed as well as the faceless warriors as they left with a poof and a cloud of smoke. They boarded the jet. It closed its hatch doors and it took off southwards. By the time it reached 70 miles out of Suna, they landed without a problem.

* * *

Sunagakure Hospital

The screams of a woman giving birth were often heard in the hospital. They gave a happy tone and a sense of new life that dulled the moans of pain and the sense of death that riddled the hospital. They were coming from a private room. That room was busy because that was the Kazekage's wife Karura giving birth to her third…and last child. Everybody was scrambling around trying to save both mother and child. You see, the child was premature and the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage; a very utilitarian man, he had been wanting a Jinchuuriki under his control. In secret he had induced labor to secure Shukaku under his control and have a half-assed seal put on his daughter just so she could become Suna's Ultimate Weapon. He was very underhanded, but since he had the Sakin _**(*37)**_, and due to the fact that the Sandaime Kazekage had been kidnapped, no one objected his rule. They were smart, stupid, or very foolish.

Shukaku was the craziest but weakest of the Bijuu. He was rampaging around Kaze no Kuni **_(*38)_** while she was giving birth.

"She's out!" shouted one of the medics. Surprisingly for a premature baby, she was in good health for a regular baby. The Kazekage abruptly took his wife and his daughter. "Harudo, what are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing of your concern, Karura." He said. He then used the Kaze Shunshin to get to Shukaku's current location. **_(*39)_**

* * *

Kaze No Kuni-9:00 p.m.

He appeared in front of the beast barely restraining it with the Sakin as it roared. "**Foolish Human, I am Shukaku! I am a bijuu and I will destroy your shitty body in less than a minute! Now come here and die!**" It bellowed. "I don't plan on it, Karura, use it now!" She was angry. "Harudo, you are a bastard!" She yelled with whatever strength she had left. "Use it Karura, or we'll all die by his hand!" He shouted raising his voice at his wife. "You…you never cared, did you Harudo?" She asked in a small voice. "I needed someone to bear my children in order to further my power and I really don't care about them to save them from this life. It will make them into the best warriors. I have and always wanted the best possible end. Now use it!" He screamed at his wife. "I…I n-never wanted your children you bastard! I wanted you all to myself! It's too late now. Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin!" _**(*40)**_ She cried as the Ichibi Screamed in terror. As soon as she said it, the Shinigami appeared behind her. "Shinigami-sama, I would like to sacrifice my soul to seal Shukaku within my daughter." She wept quietly. "S**o **_y_o**u **_a_r**e **_w_i**l**_l_i**n**_g _t**o **_r_i**s**_k _y**o**_u_r **l**_i_f**e**_, _n**e **_K_a**r**_u_r**a**_-_c**h**_a_n**?**" The Shinigami bellowed in its godly hiss. It stretched its hands through Karura to grab hold of the Sand Bijuu. It screamed and thrashed as it tried to get away but was held in the grip of the god. "**You bastard I'lllllllll geeeeeetttttt youuuuuuuu fooooooooooooor thissssssssssssssss!**" The Tanuki screamed as it swirled out existence and into the child as the form of a cheap seal. This would allow the bijuu to corrupt her thought process. "I shall name you…Gaara." He said smirking at the now motherless girl.

"It is foul play, ne Kazekage-dono? I always thought you would stoop so low." A bold female voice said. He looked around hastily. After swaying his head back and forth from left to right; he found a beautiful woman who was only covered by three thin pieces of fabric covering her nipples and the other one was seemingly wet because it covered her pussy. Above that, she wore a Kage's white robe and a Kage hat with the kanji for Sound. There was a thick piece of fabric covering her mouth. She was tall, had blonde hair; which was only on her head, had a curvy body, F cup breasts that were round, perky, which bounced actually, she had tan silky skin, she had yellow eyes with slits for pupils, she had purple markings above her eyelids and below her eyebrows. He had been propelled back by a nosebleed.

The Kazekage had normally been a stoic man, but even he could not resist getting perverted around females when their private parts are being shown so provocatively. When he regained consciousness and composed himself he went to question her. "Who are you and what is your purpose for being in Kaze no Kuni?" He asked. She chuckled at his curiosity. "I am here to warn you; your end will not be the one you hoped for from sealing the Ichibi in your child. I will see to that as you will see me again." She said cheerfully before turning to walk away. "Oh and by the way, my name's Naru." She said and left.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

The Kazekage was heading back to his office after entrusting his daughter to her uncle Yashamaru and her siblings: Temari and Kankuro. He was walking slowly as people greeted him and bowed.

He saw a bright light shining on the ground. It seemed to move and he then saw people looking up at the sky in wonder. He looked up to see what was going on and he was met with a sight that would be absolutely terrified at if he got any closer to it. It was a large Dark Blue and Orange jet. It had an odd shape to it.

It was very fast so he had to look fast enough to have even known that it was a jet.

* * *

Dark Cave-Unknown Location

There were 17 figures in the cave; only six were talking. "Sssssssso, when will Naruto-kun be joining usssssssss?" One asked. The voice was male and it came out as a hiss/snarl. "I wish he was here right now. I want him to fuck me so hard that I cum a million times and milk him of every little fighter he's got." Another said. This one was actually a female (Or maybe not. Wait until you see "her".) who spoke in a sultry/seductive voice. "**The boy will be joining us soon. We are to meet him in Yamigakure. That way we can tell him of what those countries have done to ours. Also, that way he will be able to align himself with my village.**" One other said. he sounded very bold. "Prepossssterousssss, he ssssssshould meet in my country, in the village of Tenmagakure." Another person said with a hiss. "Or in my country, in the village of Munedaigakure." Another female voice said. "**Come on, come on, we are not here to fight but to welcome Naruto. He already has motivation to help us doesn't he?**" The last one said with a bolder and deeper than the third person. "**Operation: Realign The Dragon will begin shortly.**" They all said in unison.

* * *

**The irony begins. The list this time.**

***1: ****Giant Earthen Monster Technique  
**

***2: The Next Three Ninja  
**

***3: ****Heavenly Subjugation Of The Omnipresent God**

***4: Ninja Technique: ****Authority Of The Gods**

***5: ****Space-Time Migration Technique**

***6: ****Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire**

***7: ****Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

***8: ****Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

***9: ****Fire Release: Black Fire Force**

***10: ****Blaze Release: Great Fire Typhoon**

***11: ****Snake Binding Technique**

***12: ****Giant Shadow Monster**

***13: ****Matter Transport Technique**

***14: ****Fire Country**

***15: ****Rapid Age Reversal**

***16: ****Grass Country**

***17: ****Stone Country**

***18: ****Hydra Technique: Grand Unification**

***19: ****Naruto Of The Dark Release**

***20: ****Nightmare Of The Shinobi**

***21: ****Naruto Of The Next Three Ninja**

***22: ****Shinobi From Hell**

***23: ****1000 Technique King**

***24: ****Wave Release**

***25: ****Grass Country**

***26: ****Rain Country**

***27: ****Konoha's White Fang**

***28: ****Rice Country**

***29: ****Sound Country**

***30: ****Frost Country**

***31: Steel Release Princess**

***32: Lion Princess  
**

***33: Steel Release****  
**

***34: Blaze Release**

***35: Wind Release**

***36: ****Darkness Of The Shinobi**

***37: ****Gold Dust**

***38:****Wind Country**

***39: ****Wind Body Flicker Technique**

***40:****Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

Me: The invasion is over. Homura and Koharu betray Konoha for eternal youth, and this isn't Guy's ramblings. Ishi is destroyed and Konoha is keeping a secret from itself.

DarkNaruto: I'm part of a real war.

FemItachi: I get help from my parents and my clan.

Me: Ho-fucking hum. This last part is boring. Review and/or Favourite please. Just show a sign that I am not wasting my time.


	9. The New Village And Akatsuki

He's made it his future

Me: The 8th chapter is now up. I hope you enjoy it.

FemItachi: We finally confess our love and I tell him about my fantasies. _*blushes*_

DarkNaruto: Yes I finally admit my feelings for Itachi. Also I pledge my allegiance to Yamigakure and offer to build Otogakure.

Me: This is also the debut for Homura and Koharu's new personalities to go with their new bodies.

DarkNaruto: It is also the debut for many characters and also the death of some of them too.

FemItachi: Yes. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8. The New Village and Akatsuki

* * *

Flashback

_Dark Cave-Unknown Location_

_There were 17 figures in the cave; only six were talking. "Sssssssso, when will Naruto-kun be joining usssssssss?" One asked. The voice was male and it came out as a hiss/snarl. "I wish he was here right now. I want him to fuck me so hard that I cum a million times and milk him of every little fighter he's got." Another said. This one was actually a female (Or maybe not. Wait until you see "her".) who spoke in a sultry/seductive voice. "__**The boy will be joining us soon. We are to meet him in Yamigakure. That way we can tell him of what those countries have done to ours. Also, that way he will be able to align himself with my village.**__" One other said. He sounded very bold. "Prepossssterousssss, he ssssssshould meet in my country, in the village of Tenmagakure." Another person said with a hiss. "Or in my country; in the village of Munedaigakure." Another female voice said. "__**Come on, come on, we are not here to fight but to welcome Naruto. He already has motivation to help us doesn't he?**__" The last one said with a bolder and deeper than the third person. "__**Operation: Realign The Dragon will begin shortly.**__" They all said in unison. _

Flashback End

Over The Seas-The Next Day

If you had seen the big jet that passed through Kaze no Kuni _**(*1)**_ a few minutes ago you would see it out over the water. Miles away from it was a large piece of land. On said land were many jets that all shared the same shape. Those jets were the same size as him. They looked like they were for battle. Also there seemed to be a big landing strip and a big building next to the landing strip. This was the border patrol setup between the continents. One continent was the Shinobi Godaikoku and the Shinobi Sandaiyatokoku. _**(*2)**_ Everyone in the shinobi world knew of the former but the latter was never heard of. Why you ask? Well, we'll find out about it later.

* * *

Landing Strip

People were rushing to get to their stations. They wanted to greet their greatest ally and someone so powerful with at least some politeness. People were running to each side of the landing strip. Soon, the jet landed. They still stood in place as air and smoke swirled around them. The engines shut down and cooled off. The hatch door finally opened as its passengers exited. They bowed before the boy and said "Hail Naruto-sama!" as he passed. The leaders greeted him at the entrance of the building. They all wore Kage's robes. Their hats had the Kanji for Yami, Ero, and Tenma respectively. They ushered him and his followers inside after they greeted him. They led him to a conference room.

* * *

Conference Room 1

They all took seats around the large table. They cut down the small talk and began the introductions. The first to speak to him was a tall man with jet-black skin, glowing eyes, and spiky black hair. Sitting next to him was a blonde haired woman with H cup breasts and excellent curves. She wore only a thick loin cloth that seemed to cover something. Then there was the somewhat humanoid/reptilian Hybrid. He had slit pupils and green scaly skin. He also had a hidden tail. "**Naruto we're here to tell you of our past with your countries. As you know Rinjo-sama and the other Daimyo will be waiting for you in Yamigakure. My name is Ayala, Shodai Yamikage of Yamigakure.**" The man said with a bold and kind voice.

"Yes sexy-man. My name is Miyako Bakunyu; preceding clan head of the Bakunyu clan, and Sandaime Erokage of Munedaigakure. But think of me as your personal sex-slave." He was a little surprised by the blunt idea. "Sorry but I'm not one to indulge in such frivolous things. No woman has captivated my attention. What you should see is that I am your comrade and nothing more." The busty Kage giggled at him. "Well, you shouldn't say that no women OR men have attracted your attention. I'm a guy." He said. Strangely enough the other Kage stood shocked. "Yes I had noticed that. I had read about your clan. It said that people from the clan have the same body type while the only thing distinguishing the males from the females is the penis that the men have. They both have strong libidos and all clansmen have a feminine voice to go with the feminine body. It failed to mention that the penis is always hard but it will wag around after achieving an orgasm. Impressive." He said smirking. Miyako blushed in embarrassment. Even he didn't tell them about clan facts.

He then turned to the last Kage. "Ah yessss, now you turn to me. My name is Ssssadao; Yondaime Tenmakage of Tenmagakure." The other Kage hissed proudly. "Impressive of you all I'll be glad to work with you." He said with a warm smile that he hadn't used in a week. "But the question remains; what do I do now?" They looked at him and smiled. "**Rinjo-sama and the Daimyo will tell you when we get there.**" Ayala said. The Kages stepped out of the room.

He was talking with his cohorts. "That was interesting. Mito did you sense any negative emotions coming from them?" He asked the Uzumaki woman. "Yes, unfortunately Ayala and that Miyako are trying to kill you. Ayala wants to kill you for stealing his job while that boy wants to kill you for not succumbing to your desires and his." She said. "Naruto-sama, should we terminate them?" One of his unnamed subordinates asked. He sighed and looked at her. "It wouldn't have been avoidable anyways. Tobi-chan, Madara, deal with them when they come back in and Dan, deal with Sadao when they COME BACK IN FROM SPYING ON US!" He said loud enough for them hear. On the Other side of the door they heard him clearly. They threw the robes the clones. Under the robes they battle armor while Miyako wore a revealing flak jacket essentially made to wrap around his stomach. They barged into the room. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" _**(*3)**_ Tobirama screamed. Water encased the tall man. "Katon: Karyudan! Katon: Endama!" _**(*4) (*5)**_ Madara shouted as a red dragon shot a large blast from its mouth. It barreled into the feminine man's torso while the water wall dispelled. "Suiton: Suiro!" _**(*6)**_ She shouted. Pillars formed around him creating a network of bars; encasing him in water. "Releassssse him, otherwisssse I'll kill your girl." Sadao said holding a kunai to her neck. "Doton: Doro-hashira Kui!" _**(*7)**_ Dan screamed, which sent pillars flying from the ground towards the reptilian man. He let go of her so that they would stop this technique. It was too late for him as one of the pillars impaled him through the chest. As soon as the pillars had arisen, they disappeared into the ground. It would have just occurred to you that they're 5 years old. "Load them onto the jet. We're going to need them later on."

Suddenly, a clone ran into the room worriedly "Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Someone has released the Juubi from the moon! Like on the date of your birth it's attacking Konoha!" Naruto was pissed. He was very pissed. He leaked out an insufferable amount of KI. When he was that pissed, things would die. "Grrr, that bitch Tobi has been messing about with the Juubi after her failed attempt with me. Well she doesn't know of our plans so she'll try and go through with hers. Rinjo-sama will be very displeased." "Naruto-sama, Rinjo-sama said you take all the time you want and then go to Yami no Kuni to meet with him." The clone said. "Good, now tell everyone to get to the ship. Get the bodies onto the ship and hand me the Kages' robes. This is an emergency situation." He said as they rushed to the landing strip.

* * *

Konohagakure-11:59 p.m.

**If** the invasion yesterday was bad, this was absolutely worse. A _thing_ and _Thing_ was the best way to describe…_it_, was attacking the corpse-filled streets of Konoha's southern district. They barely had time to clean up the mess of the streets, and bodies before this thing appeared from out of nowhere. And it started tearing apart the whole southern sector like he was making mashed potatoes. After a while it started to look like it. Shinobi were fighting against it and falling. Two shinobi had entered the village with a baby earlier and were identified as ANBU agents that had completed a mission. One was Female with red hair and the other was a male with spiky blonde hair. The kid was definitely a newborn with a little tuff of blonde hair. They seemed to be in a rush as only one went to fight the beast.

* * *

Across Town-Uchiha District

"I said no Itachi!" Mikoto yelled. "Why not?" She asked. "You may be a Kage level Kunoichi but I don't want you to die against this unnatural thing of nature." "Mikoto and I are going to fight that beast and if anything happens, we want you to raise Sasuke. We know that you're capable since you're so powerful without the Sharingan. If we die we entrust all our knowledge to you. We have written all our techniques on scrolls. All the money we've acquired shall be given to you. Stay strong for us. We love you." They said as they kissed her forehead. "I love you guys too!" She said as she started crying. They embraced her before departing for the battle. "Bye…Kaa-chan, Tou-sama. Arigato." She whispered.

* * *

With The Juubi

By the time they had gotten to the battlefield, the only ones standing there were: the Hokage, a blonde haired man in an ANBU outfit, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a young couple, and an unknown man in Kage robes. The man was as tall as Jiraiya. He wore a dark blue robe under that with a black sash tying it together. He also had a mask covering his mask. (Think Hiruzen Sarutobi in Part 1 and the Kazekage's mask.) The beast roared as it cringed back from an earlier attack. Fugaku pulled out a Zanbato. The Zanbato looked a bit like Kubikiribocho albeit with some differences. It had had a rectangular shape in the middle of the blade and a medium-sized hilt. The tip of the blade looked like a two-sided axe, curving off on both sides. He was definitely using a technique. "Akatsukigatana no Shi!"_**(*8)**_ The world and the blade turned red. He rushed over to the bijuu trying to slice it in every direction, getting it several times over. It screamed in pain, leaving it open to Mikoto's attack. Birds flew from the ground chirping and squawking like hell had broken loose. "Shi Chidori!" _**(*9)**_ She shouted as her lightning covered hand shot into the gargantuan monster putting a hole in its gut. It howled in rage for a minute…before the wounds cleared up and the deafening screams ceased. They activated their Sharingan and tried to take control of the Juubi. Nothing happened as it rampaged, but if you were to look closely, you would see three tomoe in his eyes glow red before it dulled. This gave the masked Kage an idea. _If the Sharingan at full power could only control ¼ of the whole eye, then what could four Sharingan do?_ He thought sinisterly. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted as three clones poofed into existence. They had heard him, but they didn't know what he was planning. Suddenly the beast stopped attacking. The others whooped in joy. Then, the beast got up along with the Shadow clones as it flew to the moon; literally.

"Thank you for rescuing us Kage-dono but from what village do you come from/reign? What is your name anyway?" Hiruzen asked. The Kage smirked. "Oh, you wouldn't know of the village if I told you. All you need to know is that it exists and that this will be an act of mercy on Konoha since you are recovering. And as for whom I am, well, I know the current Hokage, I fought in the Third Shinobi World War, and I go by the name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: nephew of Nagato Uzumaki and Konan Uzumaki, son of _Minato_ Namikaze and _Kushina_ Uzumaki-Namikaze. " He spat the name of his parents venomously. "Now I am an aniki to Ryudo Uzumaki-Namikaze. The most dangerous and powerful Missing-nin is I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said laughing like a villain. Their eyes narrowed. "What would you be doing here? Why would you help us when you tried to destroy us?" The blonde haired ANBU asked. "Why would you think I was trying to kill you _Otou-san_?" He asked emphasizing Otou-san. Almost everyone there gasped. Yes that was the so called 'hero'. This was their Yondaime Hokage that had supposedly died five years ago. This man was Minato Namikaze. This was Naruto's father; if you could call him that. "Ah son, how do you feel seeing your fathers face?" He asked uncovering his face while speaking with a kind voice. "Hm, you honestly thought that watching from the shadows would make the situation any better. Asking people to do the things you asked is crueler than the things I've done. Besides, you weren't in the places where I was all the time, you don't know of everything that has transpired in my life. You aren't as wary as anyone else is. Not even _Okaa-san_ knows that much about me. As my own home had less people that care about me than any other village on this continent. My time here is over, tell Itachi I said hi." He said as he disappeared in a haze of black.

"He was a bad child wasn't he Fugaku?" Minato asked as soon as he left. "We had noticed some oddities in his personality but he was a nice and polite child. He never caused a scene. We could tell that he was livid, not angry, but absolutely livid about what you had forced him to go through! You made him suffer and in turn made our daughter suffer! She was in love with him and now her mind his been twisted in a set of lies that you made! You gave up on him too early and look at what it caused. The only true monster is you. We have broken Itachi from your grip for a little while. It will be a little more time until we get her from your death grip and realize how much she actually loved him and remember all the good things he has done for her. Stay away from the Uchiha compound Minato, you're not welcome." Mikoto said menacingly. "Fugaku, control your wife or else Kushina will be very sad." Fugaku frowned and then growled. "You should watch what you say. I, like Mikoto, was an ANBU agent as well. We were on the same team as Hiashi. And he treated my wife better than you did. And probably never will. As Jiraiya-sensei had told us, 'Each of you has a characteristic. Those characteristics are: Dark intent, Happy-go-lucky, and Arrogant. I have found out which one of you is which but I won't tell you. It is to you to figure this out.' I had learned who was who and I was concerned. To believe that the Yondaime would do such things is a disgrace to the name." He said as they left.

"Well, it's time I got to the tower." Jiraiya said, proud of his student and angry at Naruto. "Anyways, you two said you had important business with me right?" He asked facing the young couple. "That is right Hokage-sama. It is of a top secret matter." The man said. "Alright then, meet me in my office." He said shunshinning to his temporary office inside the secret Kage Office inside the monument.

* * *

Inside The Temporary Office

"As you should know I don't allow unknown shinobi into my village. Especially unknown shinobi like yourself mind you. State your names and business and leave." He said staring at them intently. "My name is Koharu Utatane and his name is Homura Mitokado. Don't look shocked at our appearance, because we were knocked unconscious before we figured out what had happened. If you ask Hiruzen, he might recall our appearance." Koharu said. Jiraiya looked pensive. "Say if I were to believe you, then where is Danzo? How did the mission go?" He asked. "Well, if you did believe us, we would have told you that the mission was a failure and Danzo is dead." Jiraiya was beaming on the inside. He absolutely wished that they were the real councillors so that he wouldn't have the old zombie breathing down his neck. "If you don't believe us, we can take a blood test for you." Homura said. "Jiraiya knew them all too well as they were his sensei's teammates. "It's alright Homura-san, Koharu-san. I trust we don't plan on war again." "No Hokage-sama, be we do risk not telling you that it is time." Homura said. Jiraiya sighed. "I guess it was the inevitable. In thirteen years we begin the hunting I want to be able to take care of any loose ends. I will not take away the head or we won't have disposable members. Tomorrow I declare the rebuilding of Konohagakure, the disbanding of ROOT, and my resignation as Hokage. Who should I put in as Rokudaime?" "It was in our best concern that Hiruzen be reinstated as Hokage." "I understand, do you think I should take one of the finger rings or the toe rings?"

(A.N: There are 10 extra rings in the Akatsuki. Those are the toes. They are: Left pinky toe: Fire, Bright red, Left ring toe: Hell, Dark orange, Left middle toe: East, Magenta, Left long toe: Pain, Bright yellow, Left big toe: Death, Indigo, Right big toe: West, Yellow-green, Right long toe: Bliss, Pink, Right middle toe: Ram, Brown, Right ring toe: Water, sky blue and the right pinky toe: Heaven, Gold. They are used for the other members of the organization.)

"We think you should take the left big toe Hokage-sama. Naruto wears the right middle finger, Itachi wears the right ring finger, Nagato wears the right pinky, and Konan wears the right index finger. As per your orders Yahiko has been assassinated and his place is available." "Death, I like it. Since Zero, Ao, White and Scarlet are gone, it seems like a good idea to take the left toe. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" "Yes Hokage-sama, we are supposed to deliver this scroll to Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku. We were told under no circumstances must they or anyone open it until they are 19 years of age and only they must open it. As long as we did this Ishigakure wouldn't join Iwagakure or any other enemy of ours." Surprisingly, he fell for it. "Okay." He said. "We would also like to become active Shinobi once again. "Alright, I hereby grant the rank of Jonin. You are dismissed." He said waving them away. "Hai Hokage-sama." They said and left.

* * *

Yami No Kuni-Later That Night _**(*10)**_

Naruto and two of his Kage Bunshin were standing in the Yamikage's manor. It had a room like his laboratory in his old mansion which he will have transported to Yamigakure. It wasn't like he didn't like the place. It was just it wasn't like home to him. "Idaina Ryoku Saisei!" _**(*11)**_ He shouted as two bodies materialized. A few seconds later, a young woman with sandy blonde hair and a teenager with black hair and matching eyes were lying on the floor in front of him, naked. "Give Karura the Erokage's clothes and give Izuna the Tenmakage's armor. Take of the robes and dispel yourselves one after the other, am I clear?" He ordered. They nodded. So they dressed the shinobi and laid the robes on the table before dispelling. He got the information from them; it caused less pain than when his shadow clones, mud clones, and blood clones earlier that night. The influx of all the knowledge almost blew his brain to bits. Soon the shinobi woke up and stared in awe. "How am I here? I remember sealing Shukaku into my daughter and then nothing. Am I dead?" Karura asked. "No, you and Izuna are alive or reborn for a better word. You have had your world taken from you and I intend to give it back. From now on, you serve me. Is that clear?" they nodded. "Who are you?" They asked in unison.

He held out the Bingo book turned to his page. As soon as they read all of it, they bowed in respect. He also told them about his life. They were outraged at Konoha. But they were a little angry at Naruto for abandoning Itachi there. "I get what you're saying. If I truly love her, and I do, I wouldn't have done the things I did. But everything I'm doing is to protect her. It's either this or let _him_ destroy everything for one accident. I'm doing everything I can to stop the inevitable. I need you two to help. So will you?" He asked. This time Izuna spoke. "Alright we get your point. I wish you hadn't had this life otherwise you and your girl Itachi could live together peacefully. We will help." He laughed sheepishly. "Funny you should mention Itachi. She is…um, your great-grandniece?" He said edging away from the Uchiha. Karura had to restrain him before he killed their master. He calmed down considerably. "Alright, what do you wish for us to do Naruto-sama?" He asked. "Come here." He said motioning them to come over to the corpses.

"You are to copy their faces I can make you able to shape-shift into their bodies to hide yourselves. This technique will only help your face which is the only thing I can't alter. Follow me when doing the Hand seals right now.

Ram, Hare, Dragon, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Boar, Dog, Bird, Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Snake, Ox, Rat, Ram, Tiger, Bird, Monkey, Horse, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Snake, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Rat, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, Horse, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Dog, Ox, Snake, Ram.

Then say 'Gaogakure Kopi Henge no jutsu' _**(*12)**_ while touching their faces and there you go." He said. Immediately they went flashing through hand seals landing on Ram and shouting 'Gaogakure Kopi Henge no jutsu' while touching their faces. Instantly they looked like the deceased Kage's. Good now dispel and let's get to work." He said.

* * *

Nara Household-The Next Afternoon

"Shika, Temari! Could you come here?" The matriarch of the clan; Yoshino Nara shouted to her son. "We're coming!" A little boy shouted back. He came into the room with a little blonde haired girl wrapped around his back. The spiky black haired child found his mother at the door.

Both of the Jonin looked new to him. One was female who had E cup breasts, a Jonin flak jacket, a mesh shirt, black cargo shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue bandana covering the top of her head with the Konoha symbol on it. It guarded her eyes from her hair only letting down the bangs on the right side of her face. She had glossy lips and gold eyes. She had a goofy smile plastered all over her face.

Now we look onto the male. He was taller than the female and had spiky brown hair. He wore glasses a Jonin flak jacket, black muscle shirt, and black pants with blue shinobi sandals. His face was decorated with a frown. Needless to say, he had never seen them before.

"Kaa-san, do they know where Naru-sempai is?" The three year old boy asked. Shikamaru and Temari had known them when they were born till the war and after the war, then before the Chuunin Exams. They were almost like brother and sister to the tykes and even if people hated Naruto, those two were his cheering squad. Now Yoshino didn't exactly hate Naruto but to keep herself and her children safe, she had to act like it. "No sweetie they haven't found Naru-sempai yet." She said sadly. "Anyways, thank you for the scroll…er…" She said not getting the name of the person. "Oh, sorry my name is Aka, Aka Sarutobi and this is Mana Sarutobi." Homura said. "Oh, are you two…married?" She asked absentmindedly. "Well, we are planning on it." Koharu said blushing. "Oh, well good luck to you two! Goodbye!" She said cheerfully. "Goodbye!" They said leaving the doorsteps.

"Kaa-san, why did they come to the house?" Temari asked. Temari thought of Yoshino as a mother away from her mother/a mother in Konoha, so she called her Kaa-san. "They came to give you a present. I can't give it to you now because you can't open it now when you're adults." "Is this one of those 'Kaa-san and Tou-san alone-time type of gifts?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "Oh no, it is one of those 'Kaa-san says don't open yet' type of gifts." She said disarming his tattle-tale mode. "OK!" Temari answered for him. Then they ran off to their room.

* * *

Yami No Kuni-Yamikage's Office

After finishing the operation on the two new soldiers, and getting a good amount of sleep, we now find Naruto in the Yamikage's tower speaking with the Daimyo about future plans. "**I see you have your plans organized Naruto. Well done and you know what to do. You know what comes at the end of the war and I want them.**" An ethereal but bold voice said. "**It is time I regain a body instead of these this ridiculous form.**" It said coming out of the shadows. It had a globe like shape with rays of dark energy emanating from itself. "**I'll take the genetic appearance from you and then create my own female form. This will make me the Dark you or Darker you, in some context. I want the power of this deceased world in my grasp and you will give it to me. You're going to go to the Yamata no Orochi's Hideout called Otogakure and propose to him that you could make it into a real village.**" It said again. Black tendrils stretched and touched Naruto's body. A few minutes later it stopped and retracted to the object. It shifted and formed human body parts before becoming a full _human_ form. "I will be off now. I've created a blood clone to take care of duties here. Once I build Otogakure I will return here before the invasion. I also have to get members for Akatsuki. "Good, now go." He said. "Chisio Bunshin no jutsu!" _**(*13)**_ He shouted as he made one blood clone. He left the tower and went to his mansion. He packed his things and left for Oto no Kuni. _**(*14)**_

* * *

Oto No Kuni-1:00 p.m.

Once he arrived at the underground base he henged to his Otokage guise. The guise named Naru stepped into the hideout without tripping the traps. She made her way to the throne room where Orochimaru was sitting.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The pale skinned man asked. "Relax Orochimaru; I am here to offer you something. I can build your village for you." Orochimaru looked puzzled. "Why would I let you?" He sighed exasperated. "Listen to yourself! Konoha is on your tail! They know about the Eastern and Southern hideout. It won't be long before they find the rest. So, I advise you make a village so that you aren't found by Konohagakure. It is possible for me." He nodded in approval. "It seems very do-able. I agree." He then looked suspicious. "What do you want in return?" "Oh, you remember the concern of one Namikaze taking the title of Otokage. I could disarm their worries." He drew Kusanagi from the snake in his mouth. "Who are you really?" He asked suspicious of the woman in front of him.

"You've read the Bingo book. Tell me, who is the most dangerous Missing-nin in there? Does my name remind you of his?" He got it instantly. "Namikaze, murderer of his own clan and another, killer of Hanzo, called the Sannin no Ji _**(*15)**_ by Konoha and the rest of the world, invader of Konoha, prominent member Akatsuki and most dangerous missing-nin in the world. And you're only 5?!" She shifted back to her original self and chuckled. "Yes, but for all of our sakes, let's keep my true identity a secret." Orochimaru nodded his head. "Well, I agree with you." Then they shook on it. Then Naruto left.

* * *

Akatsuki Hideout

"I'm glad to see you finally join us Naruto." Nagato said.

"Sorry, I had a previous…engagement." Naruto said walking into the meeting room with his Akatsuki cloak on. There were only three other people in the room. Those were: Itachi, Nagato, and Konan.

They had noticed the cloak but they didn't clearly see the dark blue Jonin flak jacket under the cloak. "How long will it be until we find members Nagato-Oji?" He asked. "Not long, we are to find Zetsu no Kusagakure, Sasori no Akasuna, and…Jiraiya no Gama Sennin." _**(*16) (*17) (*18)**_ He said the last name hesitantly.

Naruto didn't look fazed at all. "Itachi and I'll go to get Zetsu and Sasori. Jiraiya will no doubt come here by himself." He said monotonously. Nagato sighed and then looked at them. "Alright, you're mission is to recruit Zetsu and Sasori. You are dismissed." He said. Naruto left and then Itachi followed soon after.

* * *

With Itachi And Naruto

Naruto and his female teammate were walking to the exit of the base. From when they left the meeting room till now, they hadn't said a word. She kept looking down on the ground. When he moved to put on his cap, he heard quiet sobbing. He turned to see Itachi looking at him with wide tear-filled eyes and quivering lips. He opened his arms and she ran into the embrace as she cried her eyes out.

"Why did this have to happen what had made the world like this she said muffled by the cloak she cried in. "Itachi, there is nothing we can do. You can't disrupt the inevitable. Remember this, there will always be heroes and there will always be villains. Sometimes, the heroes die and the villains succeed, but another hero will rise out of the shadows and defeat the villain. There are sometimes when there are more villains and heroes but some turn sides and overthrow the villains. This is just how things go. We all can't live in a fantasy. I can change what happens but I can change what has happened to an extent. If you want us to love each other we have to change the future for the good otherwise we will end up in tragedy. Don't get me wrong I love you as well but there are things that stand in our way. Now tell me, what do you wish to happen for us in the future?" He asked.

She looked up at him blushing. "I want us to get married and then we will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze and we can have children when we are older so that my parents will cry when they learn they are grandparents and brag to my imouto that I have kids before she does. And…I want kisses…every day." She said blushing beet red and jumped to kiss him. They kissed passionately before putting on their hats and leaving the base. (See Ch.11 for details or for a reason...or the beginning of one.)

* * *

Hi No Kuni Borders

Two tall figures jumped through the trees. "I still don't see why you chose that body shape for recruiting members." One that sounded male said. "I love it and I know you do too. I look sexy don't you think?" The female said. "That doesn't matter; it was supposed to be older versions of us. I didn't think you would have that body shape in the first place. Let's make our way to Kusagakure and find Zetsu." He said.

* * *

Kusagakure-Orochimaru's hideout 3:00 p.m.

One lone figure was standing in the shadows. It was large and had what looked like sharp teeth at the very top of itself.

"Hiding yourself in an abandoned hideout where nobody can find you makes hard to look for you." Was this person stating the obvious?

"Why hide yourself from the world Zetsu? Why not let people see who you really are?" This person was getting on his nerves. "Left without a purpose, bereft of a leader, it's sad really. But don't worry; I have come here to give you a purpose. I can offer you a spot in Akatsuki under a leader as a spy for the organization. Will you take it?" He asked. Zetsu thought about the offer. He nodded. Then, with a snap of the fingers, the whole cave was illuminated.

"What is your name?" He asked. "**Quiet you fool! If our master and mistress do not wish to say their names then we should not ask them for it!**" He said in a different voice. "Shiro Zetsu and Kuro Zetsu, two sides of the same coin, two halves of a whole, Yin and Yang, you are among allies. Once you were a Kusagakure genin until Orochimaru experimented on you becoming a carnivorous plan/human hybrid. Kusagakure didn't want you because you looked scary. In Akatsuki, you will be a member in obscurity.

As for who we are; well she goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha and I guess I go by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. If you join us we have to make a stop before we go to the base." Naruto said as he stepped out of the shadows with Itachi following behind him. "I will follow you Naruto-sama, Itachi-sama." He said. "Good, let's go." She said. Then the three left.

* * *

Sunagakure-Sasori's Hideout

Three hidden figures had found the entrance to his hideout! They didn't even identify themselves! They didn't even get in a battle stance when he unsealed his puppets!

"Show yourselves or face my puppets!" He yelled. They still didn't reveal themselves.

"Calm down Sasori. I have an offer for you. Wouldn't you want immortality a different way than turning yourself into a puppet? I can do that for you. I can give you a Kekkei Genkai that gives you immortality and can regenerate severed limbs and you can still control your puppets, would you like that?" One asked.

Sasori thought about the offer. "What's the catch?" He asked. "The catch is that you join our organization called Akatsuki. It is a powerful organization comprised of Missing-nin. We are here to offer you a spot. Would you join?" Another asked. He thought about it. What could be wrong? He could have a real body, a Kekkei Genkai and he would be immortal. It did sound a little odd. "Please trust us Sasori-sama! **Yeah, we have nothing the lie about! You would be a fucking retard if you didn't accept!**" The last one said. Now wait one cotton picking, horse fucking, pig shitting, cock sucking, Tayuya blushing minute! What was wrong with this guy?

The others sounded normal but this guy had two voices. "This is a little too good to be true." He said. "Believe me I am able to do many things, we are from Akatsuki, the female is Itachi Uchiha, the other one is Zetsu and I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I can perform it when we get back." He said. Sasori got into an accusatory pose. "You are the famous Sannin no Ji from the Third Shinobi World War? It's a little hard to believe that you were able to take down the Tsuchikage and still spare his life. The 'Edo Tensei' _**(*19)**_ was the 'famed' technique created by your Nidaime Hokage. How were you able to perfect it when the Nidaime couldn't?" He said skeptically. "Well then do you want to see? Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" He shouted as he clapped his hands.

Three coffins rose from the ground showing…the Shodai, the Nidaime, and the Sandaime Kazekage. "Do you remember them? This is the Edo Tensei. This technique is able to recreate anybody using their soul and a sacrifice. You can put them under your control using a talisman." He said. During this whole time Itachi stood stock still not moving an inch with her eyes widened. "So you're that famous. Tell me what happened with you guys in the war?" He asked. Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear. "You remember the war very clearly, don't you Ita-chan?"

How could she forget?

* * *

**This list is shorter than the other one.  
**

***1: Wind Country  
**

***2: Three Great Shinobi Opposition Countries  
**

** *3: Water Release: Water Encampment Wall  
**

***4: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet  
**

***5: Fire Release: Flame Gunshot  
**

***6: Water Release: Water Prison  
**

***7: Earth Release: Dirt Pillar Impalement  
**

***8: Red Moon Sword of Death  
**

***9: One Thousand Dead Birds  
**

***10: Darkness Country  
**

***11: Great Power Rebirth  
**

***12: Hidden Facial Copy Transformation Technique  
**

***13: Blood Clone Technique  
**

***14: Sound Country  
**

***15: Next Three Ninja  
**

***16: Zetsu Of The Hidden Grass  
**

***17: Sasori Of The Red Sand  
**

***18: Jiraiya The Toad Sage  
**

***19: Summoning: Impure world Resurrection/Reincarnation**

Me: The next two chapters are devoted to the Third Shinobi world war and they explain why Itachi froze when Naruto summoned the Kazekages.

DarkNaruto: Look forward to it.


	10. Oc Profiles2

He's Made It His Future

Me: These are the second set of Oc's in the Story. Don't worry Chapter 9 will come soon.

* * *

OC Character Profiles

Name: Ayala

Name meaning: Hillside Pasture (Basque)

Age: (Deceased)

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown (Deceased)

Height: 189 cm

Weight: 165 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Affiliation: Yamigakure

Classification: Shodai Yamikage

Blood type: A negative

Appearance: Has black skin; muscular build, black pupils, thin eyebrows, white spiky hair. He wears dark blue Samurai armor and dark blue shinobi boots. Over that he wears the Yamikage's robes and the hat with the kanji for Yami. He usually wears a mask over his mouth.

Personality: Ayala is a kind person but he has his dark side. He only ever showed it when Naruto was taking his job.

Name: Miyako Bakunyu

Name meaning: Beautiful night child, Exploding Breasts

Age: (Deceased)

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Male often confused for a female

Family: Unknown

Height: 164 cm

Weight: 132 lbs.

Clan: Bakunyu Clan

Kekkei Genkai: Seiton/Sex Release

Classification: Sandaime Erokage

Affiliation: Munedaigakure

Blood type: O negative

Appearance: Has long blonde hair, indigo pupils, pink rosy lips, H cup breasts, manicured nails, thin eyebrows, curvaceous body shape, smooth supple skin that is hair-free. He wears only a pair of panties but when in battle he wears a modified flak jacket that is made of transparent fabric that can meld with the body. He also wears pink shinobi sandals. He also wears the Erokage's robes and the hat with the Kanji for Ero.

Personality: Miyako is a very happy go lucky and carefree person. He can also get very lustful and will always want sex. He can get very agitated when he doesn't get what he wants. He has a very strong libido like the rest of his clan and becomes a sex crazed animal when not sated quickly.

Name: Sadao

Name meaning: Decisive man

Age: (Deceased)

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Male

Family: None

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 153 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Classification: Yondaime Tenmakage

Affiliation: Tenmagakure

Blood type: AB Positive

Appearance: Reptilian, muscular, thin, scale like skin, has a tail, green eyes, and green hair. He wears orange Samurai armor and orange shinobi boots. Over that he wears the Tenmakage's robe and the hat with the kanji for Tenma on it.

Personality: Sadao is sly and underhanded. He can be very difficult to understand at any time. He can use underhanded tactics to help his village. He can make himself disappear from any tight spots by putting his allies in that exact spot.

Name: Ryudo Uzumaki-Namikaze

Name meaning: Earth Dragon

Age: 1 Day Part 1: 12 (Deceased)

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 16

Family: Father: Minato Namikaze Mother: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze Brother: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Height: Part 1: 183 cm.

Weight: Part 1: 169 lbs.

Clan: Namikaze clan, Uzumaki clan

Kekkei Genkai: Namiton/Wave Release

Classification: Genin, Second Last Namikaze loyal to Konoha, Namikaze Saviour/Avenger

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Blood type: O Negative

Appearance: Basically like Naruto without the whisker marks and tan skin. He wears a simple mesh shirt and a cloak with blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. He wears a dark blue Konoha Hitai-ate around his forehead.

Personality: He is very cold and cruel to most people, but he only show's emotion towards Sakura Haruno whom he loves. When he is cold he can only use a glare to frighten people. He was told by his parents that his aniki killed their clan without remorse. His parents brainwashed him into believing that Naruto was always a bad person and it was his job to assassinate his brother.

Name: Raiden Senju

Name meaning: Thunder and Lightning

Age: 6 Days Part 1: 12 (Deceased)

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 10

Family: Father: Jiraiya, Mother: Tsunade Senju

Height: Part 1: 175 cm.

Weight: Part 1: 144 lbs.

Clan: Senju Clan

Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton/Wood Release

Classification: Genin, True Senju, Konoha Avenger

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Blood type: A negative

Appearance: Has pale blond spiky hair, honey brown eyes, red markings that go under his tear ducts, he wears the exact same thing as Ryudo in hope to outdo him.

Personality: Raiden is a very arrogant person. He is very sexist and gripes about the fact that he has a female teacher. He is in disbelief when a female outdoes him and think that they cheated. In essence, he believes all women are weak. He is also very greedy saying that everything in the world belongs to him and that nobody other than himself should have anything. His favourite saying is. "If I want it you give it to me or suffer the consequences." Attributed to his greed, he will say it a lot. His greed surpasses Kakuzu's greed for money Because he is the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade, the Godaime and Rokudaime Hokages, he believes he is superior to everybody else. When he dies he finally believes in women and Generosity.

Name: Rinjo

Name Meaning: Scaly

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male/Female

Birthday: Unknown

Family: None

Height: 101 cm, Part 1: 189 cm, Shippuden: 196 cm.

Weight: 93 lbs, Part 1: 168 lbs, Shippuden: 173 lbs.

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Classification: Unknown

Affiliation: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown

Appearance: In male form, he looks exactly like Naruto only with Black hair, black eyes and a black beard. In female form, she looks like Tsunade without the diamond on her forehead and black hair instead of blond hair. (Tsunade in her 30's not in her 50's.) He wears the exact same clothing as Naruto will. In the female form, she wears absolutely nothing, but she likes it that way.

Personality: Rinjo is a mystery. No one knows where he comes from, or when he was born. He is always serious. He is not known to be Happy go lucky, but he will smile when people do his bidding. Not much else is known about him. In female form, she can use seduction as a great tool. When she really wants to have sex she only asks Naruto to fuck her senseless.

* * *

Me: The same rule applies with the first one. Don't Review this.


	11. The Third War Begins!

He's Made It His Future

Me: Here is where the retelling starts. _*mock joy*_

FemItachi: You're down today. Why don't you smile?

Me: I never show happiness along with other emotions. Did that explain anything to you?

DarkNaruto: Sarcasm is annoyance and annoyance is irritation. Irritation is an emotion.

Me: I can act. What did you think I was doing?

FemItachi: Oh. Ok. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras doesn't own Naruto or Transformers

* * *

Chapter 9. The Third War Begins!

* * *

Flashback

_Sunagakure-Sasori's Hideout_

_Three hidden figures had found the entrance to his hideout! They didn't even identify themselves! They didn't even get in a battle stance when he unsealed his puppets! "Show yourselves or face my puppets!" He yelled._

_ "Calm down Sasori. I have an offer for you. Wouldn't you want immortality a different way than turning yourself into a puppet? I can do that for you. I can give you a Kekkei Genkai that gives you immortality and can regenerate severed limbs and you can still control your puppets, would you like that?" One asked. Sasori thought about the offer. "What's the catch?" He asked. "The catch is that you join our organization called Akatsuki. It is a powerful organization comprised of Missing-nin. We are here to offer you a spot. Would you join?" Another asked. He thought about it. What could be wrong? He could have a real body, a Kekkei Genkai and he would be immortal. It did sound a little odd. "Please trust us Sasori-sama! __**Yeah, we have nothing the lie about! You would be a fucking retard if you didn't accept!**__" The last one said. _

_Now wait one cotton picking, horse fucking, pig shitting, cock sucking, Tayuya blushing minute! What was wrong with this guy? The others sounded normal but this guy had two voices. "This is a little too good to be true." He said. "Believe me I am able to do many things, we are from Akatsuki, the female is Itachi Uchiha, the other one is Zetsu and I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I can perform it when we get back." He said. _

_Sasori got into an accusatory pose. "You are the famous Sannin no Ji __**(*1)**__ from the Third Shinobi World War? It's a little hard to believe that you were able to take down the Tsuchikage and still spare his life. The 'Edo Tensei' was the 'famed' technique created by your Nidaime Hokage. How were you able to perfect it when the Nidaime couldn't?" He said skeptically. "Well then do you want to see? Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" __**(*2)**__ He shouted. Three coffins rose from the ground showing…the Shodai, the Nidaime, and the Sandaime Kazekage._

_ "Do you remember them? This is the Edo Tensei. This technique is able to recreate anybody using their soul and a sacrifice. You can put them under your control using a talisman." He said. During this whole time Itachi stood stock still not moving an inch with her eyes widened. "So you're that famous. Tell me what happened with you guys in the war?" He asked. Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear. "You remember the war very clearly, don't you Ita-chan?" _

_How could she forget?_

* * *

Flashback End

Konoha-1 Year And Two Weeks Ago

It was a peaceful and serene day in the village. Children were running and playing on the streets. Adults were talking and walking around. Teens were going out on dates. All in all everyone was at rest.

* * *

With Genin Team 7

Currently, the three genin and lone Jonin were heading towards the mission desk to get a mission for the day. Mostly they did C-B-ranked missions but if they had nothing to do they did D-ranked missions for the Hokage. They had to take some A-ranked, D-ranked and S-ranked missions so that some of the other teams could take C-ranked missions. They were famous among the Genin and other shinobi for completing High-ranked missions at a young age.

They were walking silently down the streets when they felt a rumble. "Whoa. What the hell was that?" Yuudai asked. There was a bigger rumble followed by a blast and a few screams. They turned towards it. They saw the northern wall explode and many houses and stores going up in flames. "HOLY SHIT!" Itachi screamed. "Invasion! The shinobi are already helping civilians to the hideout. We should go stop them." Naruto said getting ready for a battle. "Normally, I wouldn't agree with you. But here I think that you are right, Naruto." Yuudai said. Team 7 ran towards the northern districts.

* * *

Northern Districts

"Pathetic." An enemy shinobi said as he sliced a civilian in half. "We will be able to destroy this country with the help of Kusa and Ishi. When will Tsuchikage-sama be joining us?" He asked. Their commander was a few feet in front of them slicing up a child. "When we trample most of the village Sandaime-sama will be here to crush the Hokage." She said as she dropped the child and spat on him. Then they ran into combat.

* * *

With Team 7

"Iwagakure shinobi, that's whose attacking us. They want to destroy Konoha for taking its spot as the most powerful village." Naruto said using the Byakugan.

"It's a wonder Kumo isn't here with them." Furui said. On their first mission they had seen the Kumo shinobi beat them down and had the endurance to run and leap through two countries without breaking a sweat. It had also surprised the team that Naruto could go faster than them and take out a village leader while recruiting three shinobi from Amegakure. They had been on missions after that and were able to show their team work to their sensei and show Naruto they he could trust them. The odd thing was something in the back of their minds told them to kill him. However when they were not on the job Naruto could never be contacted. The Hokage said that they shouldn't try. Why, they wouldn't know. But that's what hurt. They could never really be close as a team because they wouldn't meet as a full team. Anyways, Kumo hadn't joined Iwa since the days of Minato Namikaze.

Now it was Konoha against Iwa's invading force. "Come on, we gotta stop them!" Itachi said as they ran to the closest enemies and killed them. "I have a feeling that we need to block them off here. Furui, use your Koton to create a barrier to block them off." Yuudai ordered. "Hai sensei, Koton: Kojinheki!" _**(*3)**_ She shouted as she slammed her fingers on the ground. What she didn't expect was that the ruined houses and stores to be separated from the ones still standing by a steel wall that stretched all the way across town. "Alright, now it begins." Naruto said. "Charge!" Itachi yelled. Three out of four were rushing through hand seals. Naruto made an odd set of hand seals. The only one the others would make out is Bird and Dragon. "Namiton: Shinigami Tsunami!" _**(*4)**_ It created an enormous tidal wave that crushed some of the Iwa-nins. "Katon: Kajinheki!" _**(*5)**_ It created an enormous barrier of fire that dodged their Earth techniques. "Futon: Renku Shoha!" _**(*6)**_ That was followed by another technique. "Raiton: Rairyudan!" _**(*7)**_ That created a large dragon out of lightning. All techniques killed the invading ninja except for two teens both had a cloak of chakra around them, which must have shielded them from the devastating blasts. They had to retreat and report the failed invasion of Konohagakure to the Tsuchikage. He wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Back With Naruto

They all panted in exhaustion. Naruto was the first to recover as he had remembered something. "I almost forgot! I had wanted to give you these gifts earlier." He said as he pulled out a scroll. "Kai." He muttered as the contents of the scroll were unsealed. It revealed four Zanbatos and four Nodachis, along with sheathes for all of them. "I had these specially made for you. It cost me a lot to get them made." He said. They gasped as he told them about how they were dangerous to order. "These react with your chakra, so don't worry about the weight, it won't be heavy. All you need to do is send a little chakra into the sword and it will correspond to you. You can name them yourself." He said. He set one of each in front of them. Each had a Zanbato and Nodachi along with a sheath for both. He also gave a deep kiss to Itachi, a peck on the cheek to Furui and a handshake to Yuudai. Two out of three blushed.

"So what are you calling your swords?" He asked. "What are you calling yours?" Itachi asked pointing to his sword. His Zanbato had an odd look to it. The top of the blade had rectangular teeth on it the blade's tip was sharp and gave the sword a saw-blade like look to it. "I'll call it Chimiken because this sword will be washed in the enemy's blood." _**(*8)**_ He said. "What are you naming yours?" He asked. Itachi sword had a simple appearance. It had a rectangular appearance with a crescent shape in the middle. The tip was sharp but it never changed the rectangular shape of the blade. "I'll call it Tsuki-hono because I want to combine the sword with my Katon and Enton techniques."_**(*9) (*10) (*11)**_ She said meekly. He shifted his attention to Furui. Her sword also had the basic rectangular shape but it had triangular cuts in the blade. "I'll call it Renkaze because I can put my Futon techniques with it." _**(*12) (*13)**_ She said.

Soon they were interrupted by clapping. What interesting Specimens, If I take them then I can extract their Kekkei Genkai. Would you let me take them? They would be better in my captivity than in Konoha's care." A disembodied voice said. "You sound like Orochimaru. He would have taken us as captives when we were babies. He wanted what we had badly. You do experiment I take it? You must be Hiruko, ne?" Naruto asked. He disappeared into black. "Auuuugh!" The voice shouted. A white haired man stumbled out of an alley. He keeled over dead. They all looked shocked. There before them was a pale skinned man, with blood pooling around him. "Naruto, do you know who this is?" Yuudai asked. "This is Hiruko, Konohagakure shinobi since the time of the Sannin. He turned Missing-nin because he wanted a Kekkei Genkai like others so he would be a good shinobi. He was caught in his lab creating the Kimera no jutsu. _**(*14)**_ That saved three kids our age." He said nonchalantly. "Well, Hokage-sama will be expecting us." Yuudai sighed. He led his teams to the tower to explain what had happened.

* * *

Days Later

Team 7 was practicing at their training ground. Each had come up with a few Kenjutsu techniques to go with their swords. Each had been documented in a scroll. On Itachi's scroll it read:

Techniques for my new swords:

Nakutsuki no Mai: Make one shadow clone. Make it perform the Suiton: Daibakufu while you stab at the opponent in a circular motion.

Tentaihime no Mai: Use the Magen: Narakumi no jutsu to psyche out the opponent before disarming him with a diagonal slash.

Shingetsu no Mai: Make four shadow clones and have them slash vertically at the opponent while you use your sword enhanced with fire chakra to stab at him. He will turn to ash afterwards. _**(*15) (*16) (*17) (*18) (*19)**_

On Furui's scroll, it read:

Moeru Kami no Mai: Use the Katon: Ryuka as a flare and attack with horizontal and vertical slashes.

Kamisori no Mai: Use the Futon: Daitoppa before spinning around in front of an enemy to slash apart.

Gizagiza Kiri no Mai: Use the Futon: Renkudan before adding wind chakra to the sword and thrusting forward at an enemy. _**(*20) (*21) (*22) (*23) (*24) (*25)**_

On Naruto's scroll, it read:

Kotsugiri no Mai: Spin the blade with wind chakra and stab at the enemy 6 times.

Chimamire Kiri no Mai: Spin around clockwise at a high velocity and thrust forward once. After that, spin around in a counter-clockwise fashion.

Seishinbyo no Mai: Stab and slash at arms, legs, and genitals 7 times. Make sure the technique has no added chakra for more pain.

Seishinbyo no Mai: Yuchi: At the end of the previous technique, hold the sword in the opposite direction and slash at the torso twice. Add chakra to make the cuts more precise and clean.

Seishinbyo no Mai: Gekitai: At the end of the parent technique, slash at the torso at high speeds. Lunge at the opponent and stab once. Add chakra to make the cut more precise and clean. _**(*26) (*27) (*28) (*29) (*30)  
**_

Anyway they were using their new techniques on training dummies. After they were done, they watched Naruto practice his. Let's say they both felt sympathy for opponents subjugated to those techniques.

Speaking of techniques Itachi wanted to learn a new one. "Sensei can we learn a new technique?" She asked. "Hm? Oh, right. That reminds me we have to find out your nature affinities." He said casually. The two kunoichi looked confused. Then the man sighed and read an orange cover book. "You test your nature affinity by charging your chakra into chakra paper; it comes from trees that are infused with chakra. Basically, when you charge chakra into the paper it will have 5 basic reactions. If your affinity is fire, the paper will burn to ash. If your affinity is water, the paper will dampen. If your affinity is lightning, the paper will crumple up. If your affinity is to earth, the paper will turn to dust. And finally, if your affinity is to wind, the paper will slice apart." Naruto explained waiting for his sensei to reveal the paper. Then he produced 4 pieces of paper. He went first and charged chakra into the paper. It turned to dust and disappeared. Furui went next as she charged chakra into the paper. It split into two pieces. Half crumbled to dust while half sliced apart and both pieces disappeared. Itachi was next. The paper split in three, but that wasn't it yet. One third of the paper burned to ash while the one third crumpled up. The last piece dampened. It disappeared leaving everyone to watch Naruto's paper. It was a surprise when the paper split into six pieces. One piece got damp, one piece burned to ash, one piece crumpled up, one piece split apart, one piece crumbled to dust, and the last piece…well that was a mystery. The last piece seemed to have turned into smoldering purple energy. Then all pieces disappeared. They looked dumbfounded at the blond. "You do remember I have the Rinnegan." The blond deadpanned.

"Okay I can teach you a lot of techniques that can help you." He said. "I'm teaching you the Raiton: Rairyudan." He said. "The hand seals for the technique are: Bird, Dog, Tiger, Boar, and Dragon. This is an A-rank technique due to its deadliness. The next technique is called Doton: Doryu Taiga. _**(*31)**_ The hand seal is Tiger. It is a C-rank technique. The next one is used in conjunction with the Doryu Taiga. It is called the Doton: Doryudan. _**(*32)**_ The hand seals are: Ram, Horse, and Dragon. It is B-rank in all reality. The next one is the Katon: Hinode. _**(*33)**_ The hand seals are: Dragon, Ox, Snake, Bird, Tiger, Boar, and Tiger again. This is and S-rank technique. You are not to use this in spars. This is used for our missions that are B-rank and above." He said seriously. "Hai sensei." They chorused.

"Good now, Itachi, I see you have been working on new techniques. Care to explain." He asked. "Hai sensei. This is the Raiton: Kaminari Tatsumaki. _**(*34)**_ This is a short-long range technique. The hand seals are: Boar, Tiger, Snake, and Monkey. I would guess it is S-rank or A-rank technique I guess. The second one is called Shin Jumon Chiyu. _**(*35)**_ It is an Iryojutsu technique. It is an S-rank Kinjutsu because it requires three shinobi with Kage level reserves. The Hand seals are: Rat, Monkey, and Dog. The next one is called the Tenshi no Inochi. (Not Inoichi.) _**(*36)**_ It is also an Iryojutsu technique. Like the other one it is an S-rank Kinjutsu. The hand seals are: Bird, Ox, and Horse. The last one is called Shinsei Shugo no Tensei. _**(*37)**_ It is another Iryojutsu technique. This one is B-rank but it gets the job done. The Hand seal is Boar." She said proudly.

"Ah, good. Furui, have you made any techniques yet?" He asked hopefully. Furui sighed. "No sensei, I haven't." She said.

Yuudai moved his hand through his hair. "Alright, Naruto did you come up with any new techniques?" He asked the blond. "Yes but these are mostly clan specific techniques. The one before was called the Namiton: Shinigami Tsunami. It is an S-rank technique that is used as a short-long range attack. The hand seals go by the name of Shinwa/myth. There are 12 hand seals. Those are: Scorpion: which involves the pinky and ring finger to intersect while the palm, index and middle finger touch, Fox: every finger except for the thumbs intersect while it is facing the ground, Beetle: Same as scorpion only with the index and middle fingers bent, Wolf: left hand is in front of the other while the fingers intersect and hold each other, Bear: Ring and pinky finger of the left hand are intersected with the ones on the right hand while the index and middle finger cover the ones on the right hand, Octopus: thumb and pinky curl together on both hands to touch each other, Crab: fingers touch and curl together while doing so with the other hand, Whale: Thumb and pinky of both hands touched while the other fingers touch, Alligator: hands touch in prayer like fashion, Giraffe: thumbs and pinky touch while the other fingers are curled while touching, Frog: fingers intersect while facing the opposite direction, and Turtle: fingers intersecting and Thumb tips touching. These are used in accordance with the Namiton. So if you don't have the Kekkei Genkai, they're useless. Anyways, the hand seals are: Scorpion, Alligator, Fox, Wolf, Octopus, Fox, Scorpion, Bear, Beetle, Turtle, Dragon, Giraffe, Bird, Bear, and Alligator. The next one I've got is called the Namiton: Kohai-Kan De Kami Umi. _**(*38)**_ This is dangerous, even for me. This is SSS-rank Kinjutsu. This is something not even my clan can do because this could cause complete destruction to the user's heart if he's not careful. The hand seals are: Scorpion, Ram, Horse, Alligator, Whale, Dragon, Bear, Beetle, Hare, Tiger, Fox, Frog, Turtle, Wolf, Octopus, Boar, Bird, Giraffe, Crab, Dog, Snake, Ox, Monkey, Rat, Bird, Whale, Wolf, Beetle, Ox, Horse, Tiger, Alligator, Crab, Bear, Fox, Turtle, Dragon, Scorpion, Rat, Snake, Frog, Ram, Octopus, Boar, Giraffe, Dog, Monkey, Hare, Scorpion, Ram, Horse, Alligator, Whale, Dragon, Bear, Beetle, Hare, Tiger, Fox, Frog, Turtle, Wolf, Octopus, Boar, Bird, Giraffe, Crab, Dog, Snake, Ox, Monkey, Rat, Bird, Whale, Wolf, Beetle, Ox, Horse, Tiger, Alligator, Crab, Bear, Fox, Turtle, Dragon, Scorpion, Rat, Snake, Frog, Ram, Octopus, Boar, Giraffe, Dog, Monkey, Hare, Scorpion, Ram, Fox, Hare, Beetle, Monkey, Wolf, Horse, Bear, Rat, Octopus, Snake, Crab, Tiger, Whale, Ox, Alligator, Dragon, Giraffe, Dog, Frog, Boar, Turtle, Bird, Scorpion, Ram, Fox, Hare, Beetle, Monkey, Wolf, Horse, Bear, Rat, Octopus, Snake, Crab, Tiger, Whale, Ox, Alligator, Dragon, Giraffe, Dog, Frog, Boar, Turtle, Bird, Turtle, Bird, Frog, Boar, Giraffe, Dog, Alligator, Dragon, Whale, Ox, Crab, Tiger, Octopus, Snake, Bear, Rat, Wolf, Horse, Beetle, Monkey, Fox, Hare, Scorpion, Ram, Turtle, Bird, Frog, Boar, Giraffe, Dog, Alligator, Dragon, Whale, Ox, Crab, Tiger, Octopus, Snake, Bear, Rat, Wolf, Horse, Beetle, Monkey, Fox, Hare, Scorpion, and Ram." He said.

They looked at him shocked. "But Naruto, how would you be able to make those hand seals and do the technique fast enough without hurting yourself?" Itachi asked. "How can you perform 193 hand seals in under a minute?" He sighed. "I've got the hand seals down to 30 seconds but this was the side effect." He said as he lifted up his shirt revealing a circular scar on his chest above his heart. (Think about Ichigo when he was hit by Ulquiorra's Cero.) "When I did that my heart exploded. I managed to make it deadly. It's a Kinjutsu easily. If you don't expel the chakra fast enough, then that happens." They paled at those words. He was a strong shinobi, stronger than them, but if that had happened to him, what would happen to them if they tried it? The answer would be instant death. "Other than that we might have a problem." Yuudai said. They all looked at him confused. "What problem would that be sensei?" Furui asked. "Well, earlier today I was in Hokage-sama's office…

* * *

Flashback

"Well, I had supposed it would come to this. Iwa knew they were risking war and they knew this wouldn't go unpunished. They wanted Konoha erased and they would have succeeded if we didn't have Naruto, Itachi, and Furui. They managed to cover the escape and fended off the invading force. The Sandaime Tsuchikage was around during the time of Madara when he was young. Other than that Iwa has always been the enemy state during the wars and they have always been the sore loser. Hell, Kumo signed the alliance after the Yondaime's fight with the Sandaime.

Since the last war we've heard of an incident involving Iwagakure shinobi and Kirigakure Shinobi. I remember it being called the Tragedy Of Yosuga Pass. A team of Kiri-nin were ambushed by a dozen of Iwa-nin on their way to Iwagakure with a scroll containing a peace treaty. The Iwa-nin and Kiri-nin were never found but there was a large amount of blood found among that large fire. Kiri is no longer able to help with their civil war.

Who was helping Iwa with this so called invasion?" He asked one of the Jonin. "We found several scorched Kusagakure and Amegakure Hitai-ates along with Ishigakure's Hitai-ates. There were also a few Taki-Nins lying in wait for us. We took them to T&I for withdrawing the information we needed.

They said that they were forced otherwise their countries would be annexed by Tsuchi no Kuni. They were sent in case the main force was annihilated. They said if they didn't report back Iwa and the other villages would declare war on Konoha.

They don't know about our alliance or that Yugakure is still a dangerous ally of ours. Kumogakure and Shimogakure have decided not to partake in this war for some unexplained reason. Last of all Tanigakure, they were our allies since the first war. Send a scroll to those villages and tell them about our current situation. We need to know where they stand on this."

Suddenly, a Chuunin burst into the room. "Hokage-sama!" he cried. "What was so important that you had to interrupt this meeting?" He asked sternly. "Suna and Yu have sent us messengers. Tani has sent one as well." Jiraiya looked surprised. "Send them in then." He ordered.

3 shinobi entered the office. One wore the Suna Flak Jacket. One wore the Yugakure Flak Jacket. (Think of Konoha's Flak Jacket with Kiri's shoulder guards. It is Golden orange in colour.) The last one wore a different Flak Jacket than the regular Tani Flak Jacket. (Tani Flak Jacket: Similar to Iwa's Flak Jacket except both side have shorter sleeves. It is Greenish brown in colour. Odd Flak Jacket: Similar to Konoha's with metal shoulder plates. It is Dark blue in colour) He noticed the change. "I see Tani has changed their Flak jacket design." He said. "We've decided that since Iwa started this mess. We were attacked by them a week ago. Since then, we decided to aid you against them." The messenger said.

"Who was involved in the attack?" Jiraiya asked. "Iwa and Ame were invading the village because Iwa told them that annexing our country would solve their crisis." He said. "Suna has decided to aid you as well." The Suna messenger said. "Yugakure has decided not to aid because of residual Crusades." The Yu-nin said. Yugakure was in the midst of religious civil war. It was regular religion against Jashinism. Regular religion had won out but there was only one survivor. A little 5 year old girl named Hidan who was rescued from her own home after almost being murdered by her parents. She was going to be taught about how to be a Kunoichi. "We were sent to tell you about this. We will help in the rebuild." The messenger said.

"Ah." Jiraiya said. "We will have to get our information on Ame's new leader and go over battle plans." He stated as they came up with the plan of attack.

It went a little like this:

Suna is to retake Ishigakure and turn them against Iwa.

Tani is to take Amegakure from the south while Konoha send Jonin to the east.

Team Yuudai is to take out the Tenchi Bridge and reconvene with Team Kodoku to take out the Kannabi Bridge.

A squad of Jonin will be sent to fight Kusa's leader. If he doesn't surrender, then they will have to kill him.

If those three villages have surrendered, then another squad will be sent to Takigakure to negotiate the surrender.

All surviving forces will charge into Iwagakure and fight their remaining forces.

If they manage to make most of their army surrender then the Hokage will come and fight the Tsuchikage.

If the Hokage isn't there then someone will have to fight him.

"Tell everyone in the village to meet at the village square. We will announce the declaration of war at that time. When you head back to your villages, show them the scrolls with the battle plans. If they are to declare war then they should know about how the attack will happen." He said handing the two messengers their copy of the plans.

* * *

Flashback End

"So with that, we have to go to the square to hear the announcement." He said. The female Genin looked at him confused. "Sensei if you told us this then why would we need to go there? It doesn't make any sense." Itachi said. "Yeah sensei, why should we go if nobody else knows?" Furui asked. "This I guess is a direct order from the Hokage. Would you be willing to go to prison for insubordination?" Naruto asked monotonously. The females froze. "Anyways, let's go." He said.

At The Village Square-1 Hour Later

Everyone wondered why they were summoned to the square and what this announcement was. Well, some thought it has to be about Iwa's less than welcome visit. Everyone quieted down as soon as Jiraiya stepped onto a large wooden stage courtesy of Naruto, who had still managed to stump the older Jonin.

"Citizens of Konoha! As you had seen earlier today a large group of Iwa-nins invaded the village. As a result of that along with the fact that they had assistance in this stint, 5% of the village has been damaged. Luckily we had a team to stop this from getting any worse. Since crashing into another country is an act of war, we will be going to war with Iwa and its allies. Suna and Tani will be helping us. Kumogakure, Shimogakure, and Yugakure can't help us much. Currently Takigakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure and Ishigakure are aiding Iwagakure. By the end of this week, we will be at war." He said to the crowd.

* * *

1 Week Later-Tenchi Bridge

Three adults were overlooking the bridge. It was long, metal, Concrete and other heavily fortified materials. Right now, it looked like a true military outpost. Two were female and one was male. They were all dressed in Samurai's armor. One had long black hair tied into a high ponytail to stop the hair from tickling her ass. One had long black and white hair flowing down her shoulder plates. The last one had blonde spiky hair that went all the way down to the neck guards.

The black-haired pony-tailed woman had J cup breasts that were easily set into her modified red armor. Her curvy figure was accentuated by the black suit under it. She had a heart shaped face, porcelain skin, onyx eyes, and bangs that framed both sides of her face.

The black and white-haired woman had H cup breasts that were comfortable in her modified suit as well. Her figure was also well shown under the silver armor. She also had onyx eyes and porcelain skin like her counterpart.

The blonde haired man had rippling muscles on his body. He had a visible six pack even though it was covered by the shirt he was wearing under it under the dark blue armor. He had three distinct whisker marks on each cheek, cold cerulean orbs, and tan skin. It had taken him a while to bat off most of the girls in the village; including his own teammates.

They looked intently at the bridge. No doubt that it was their main target.

"How long is this supposed to last Naruto?" The long Black-haired busty female asked. "You've asking that for so damn long! Naruto, just tell her!" The black and white haired female whined. The spiky blond-haired male sighed. "This only lasts one year Itachi. This shows you exactly how you will look in the future. It gives you an extra boost of energy." He said. Itachi looked at him enthusiastically. "Arigato Naruto-ku- Er…Naruto." She said blushing.

"We have to stop talking and blow up that bridge. Itachi and Furui, you will take care of the guards. I'll take care of the bridge." He said. They looked at him confused. "How the hell could you bring down the whole bridge? It's made of reinforced steel!" Furui shouted. "Calm down. I have a plan." I'm going to use my henge ability and blow up the bridge." He said. He made a hand seal and shouted. "Chisio Bunshin no Jutsu!" _**(*39)**_

Five other clones surrounded them.

Each clone had a different appearance. Three were female and the other was male. All three females had curved bodies and full figures. They also had the same breast size; which were H cups. They had creamy white skin. They had only hair on their head. The male was as muscular as Naruto, but he was leaner than Naruto. The thing about them was that they had their own souls so they looked very different from each other. When fused they had their own lives. One female wore a golden yellow tunic with gold and black combat boots. She had shoulder length black hair and orange eyes. The second female wore a tight fitting and very revealing brown dress with tan shinobi sandals. She had pale purple eyes and brown hair. The last female wore only a beige bra and a red skirt with beige shinobi sandals. She had red hair and yellow eyes. The man wore a black and swamp green jacket with black pants and swamp green shinobi boots. He had green eyes and black hair.

"Hi, my name is Eri Nanashi." The redhead said. "My name is Aya Nanashi." The brunette said. "My name is Kamiko Nanashi." The black haired woman said. "My name is Nanzui Uzumaki/Nanashi." The black haired man said. They all turned to Naruto. "Naruto-sama what are your orders?" they asked. "Alright listen up. Eri and Nanzui, you take care of half of the supports while I and Kamiko take care of the other half. Aya, you are to scope out the transport carrying the Kusa forces. When the bridge is destroyed, they will head up to the Kannabi Bridge. That is our next target; where Kakashi and teammates will be waiting for us." They all nodded in agreement.

"Transform!" They shouted. Their figures shifted in a black haze. Soon enough, five humanoid figures stood in front of the two women; who stood utterly gobsmacked. They had metal all over their bodies and stood taller than most trees. One was blue and green with grey and black paint. It also had four wheels, blue visor and black faceplate. Another one was all brown with purple. It had many odd metal pieces of metal sticking out of the shoulders. One was green with black turrets, faceplate and treads. One was gold and purple with black and purple wheels. The last one was beige and red with propellers on the back. "We go by our designations." The blue one said. "What are your designations?" Itachi asked. "Designation: Brawl. Occupation: Munitions Expert." The green one now named Brawl said. "Designation: Swindle. Occupation: Goods Dealer." The gold one now named Swindle said. "Designation: Vortex. Occupation: Interrogation Specialist." The beige one now named Vortex said. "Designation: Blast Off. Occupation: Transport & Spy." The brown one now named Blast Off said. The blue one now spoke. "Designation: Onslaught. Occupation: Leader & Soldier." Onslaught said. (A.N It is safe to say that they are all male in this mode.)

"Blast Off, drop them off at the bridge. Then continue on your mission." He said looking in Blast Off's direction. They turned into various vehicles. Onslaught's was a weaponized truck. Brawl's was a tank. Vortex's was a helicopter. Swindle's was a weaponized car. And Blast Off's was a special aerial vehicle/S.A.V. "Let's get going." The truck said. Itachi and Furui stepped inside Blast Off. They took seats and strapped themselves in as the engine roared into life. They took off for their designated areas.

* * *

With Onslaught and Swindle

Onslaught and Swindle were driving to a platform halfway to the bottom. "When we get there, take care of the hydraulics while I take out the main supports." He said. "Ok. But how exactly should I take them down, Onslaught?" Swindle asks. "Use detpaks to bring it down." He said. "There they are! Kill them!" A guard shouted. "Swindle shoot them down!" He ordered. Swindle looked from the guards...to Onslaught, and back to the guards. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. Swindle brought out his gun and...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**The list still gets longer.**

***1: The Next Three Ninja  
**

***2: Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation/Resurrection  
**

***3: Steel Release: Steel Encampment Wall  
**

***4: Wave Release: Death God Tidal Wave  
**

***5: Fire Release: Fire Encampment Wall  
**

***6: Wind Release: Drilling Air Shockwave  
**

***7: Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet  
**

***8: Blood Saw Sword  
**

***9: Moon Flame  
**

***10: Fire Release  
**

***11: Blaze Release  
**

***12: Drilling Wind  
**

***13: Wind Release  
**

***14: Chimera Technique  
**

***15: ****Dance Of The Weeping Moon ****  
**

***16: ****Water Release****: Great Waterfall****  
**

***17: ****Dance Of The Celestial Princess****  
**

***18: ****Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**

***19: ****Dance Of The New Moon****  
**

***20: ****Dance Of The Burning Paper****  
**

***21: ****Fire Release: Dragon Fire ****  
**

***22: ****Dance Of The Razor****  
**

***23: ****Wind Release: Great Breakthrough****  
**

***24: ****Dance Of The Jagged Blade****  
**

***25: ****Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet****  
**

***26: ****Dance Of The Bone Cutter****  
**

***27: ****Dance Of The Bloodied Blade****  
**

***28: ****Dance Of The Psychopath****  
**

***29: ****Dance Of The Psychopath: Attract****  
**

***30: ****Dance Of The Psychopath: Repel**

***31: Earth Release: Earth Flow River  
**

***32: Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet  
**

***33: Fire Release: Sunrise  
**

***34: Lightning Release: Lightning Tornado  
**

***35: Divine Spell Healing  
**

***36: Life Of The Angels  
**

***37: Reincarnation/Resurrection Of The Holy Angel  
**

***38: Wave Release: Godly Devastation From The Seas  
**

***39: Blood Clone Technique  
**

Me: That was...something.

DarkNaruto: I GON DIE! AND IT TAINT MEH FAULT!

Everyone Except DarkNaruto: *sweatdrops* O...K?

Me: That was the goofiest thing you have said all story.

FemItachi: Naruto-kun has gone insane! _*sobbing*_

Furui: Naruto is Bat-shit crazy now! _*sobbing as well*_

DarkNaruto: WTF? I was about to get killed because my subordinate was hesitating!

Me: Alright, you've got a good reason. But that was just over the top.

DarkNaruto: So you're saying I need to tone it down?

Furui: If you don't want to be insane.

FemItachi: Yep.

Me: Mm-Hm.

DarkNaruto: Hn. Alright.

FemItachi: Don't turn Sasuke on us!

Furui: We don't need another one of him...yet.

Me: Mm-Hm.

DarkNaruto: Ok.

Me: Great. Please Review/Favourite/Whatever.


End file.
